Welcome To Lily's World Übersetzung
by KnuDdlMauS
Summary: Lily fängt in ihrem 7. Schuljahr an, Tagebuch zu schreiben. Es ist voller Geheimnisse, Witze, Ängste und… James?
1. Der erste Eintrag

**Autor:** LegallyRed  
**Übersetzerin:** KnuDdlMauS  
**Anmerkungen:** Möchte mich kurz bei LegallyRed bedanken, dass ich diese FF übersetzen durfte!  
**Disclaimer:** Alle fabelhaften Charaktere der Harry Potter Welt gehören der einzigartigen J. K. Rowling. Weder LegallyRed noch ich verdienen auch nur eine Galleone damit, deswegen wollen wir auch keine Copyright-Rechte verletzen!

* * *

**1. Eintrag**

_10:47_

_Hogwarts Express, Schulsprecherabteil_

Ah, endlich bin ich im 7. Jahr! Und ich _werde_ dieses Jahr wirklich Tagebuch schreiben, versprochen!

Wie dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, bin ich im Schulsprecherabteil – und das ist kein Unfall, wenn ich bitten darf. Ich bin Schulsprecherin – und nicht das du mich jetzt für eingebildet hältst oder so, aber wer sonst, hätte Schulsprecherin werden sollen? Diese hochnäsige Ravenclaw, Maya Griffin? Niemals!

OK, vielleicht…

Vielleicht hätte auch eine meiner besten Freundinnen den Job kriegen können, Danielle Turner…

Aber auch sie hat ihn nicht bekommen…

Ich frage mich, wer Schulsprecher geworden ist… Amos, vielleicht? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, er hat mir den Sommer über geschrieben und gesagt, dass seine Verwandlungsnote ein bisschen schlechter geworden ist.

_Später_

_10: 57_

Es ist mir gerade zu Ohren gekommen, dass ich nicht das Recht hätte, Schulsprecherin zu sein. Ich sei nur eine schlechte Vertrauensschülerin gewesen, die gerade so verfügbar war. Vertrauensschüler sind nur Möchtegernschulsprecher. Ich will aber nicht nur ein Möchtegern sein!

Ich meine, Danielle kann eine ganze Schülerschar unter Kontrolle halten und sieht dabei großartig und stark aus, wohingegen ich ignoriert werde und mich durch Reden immer nur hindurchmogele. Doch, ich war eine gute Vertrauensschülerin, aber ich musste ja auch nie etwas… _Wichtiges _machen! Ich brauche jetzt ein bisschen Schokolade, ich fühle mich so lausig…

Noch einmal, wer ist Schulsprecher?

Hey, die Tür öffnet sich, ich glaube das ist er.

_Ein wenig später_

_(der Zug hat gerade angefangen schneller zu werden)_

_11: 23_

Ja, es war in der Tat der Schulsprecher.

„Lily!", hörte ich eine fröhliche Stimme meinen Namen sagen. Ich sah von meinem Tagebuch auf und sah… Potter! Ja, das ist richtig, _**James Potter**_.

„James!", sagte ich, und wollte ihn schon ausschimpfen, weil er es wagte, in dieses Abteil zu kommen, er war ja nicht einmal Schulsprecher, dachte ich.

„Was?", fragte er und sah bestürzt aus. Ha! Sah ganz so aus, als wüsste er auch selbst, dass er gar nicht in diesem Abteil sein dürfte. Typisch Potter. „Sieht nicht so aus, als würdest du dich gerade umziehen, oder?"

„Kannst du nicht lesen? Das ist das Abteil der Schulsprecher!", sagte ich und ignorierte seinen Kommentar. Er nickte.

„Ich weiß", sagte er langsam.

„Gut, dann raus hier-", fing ich an. James grinste, es breitete sich langsam auf seinem ganzen Gesicht aus.

„Ich kann nicht nur die Buchstaben an Türen lesen, sondern auch Briefe von Dumbledore, die er zu mir nach Hause schickt!"

„Solche Sachen wie ‚den Klo in die Luft jagen' zählen aber nicht!"

„Von denen hab ich diesen Sommer keinen einzigen bekommen.", sagte James und gestikulierte das Ganze mit seinen Händen. Mein Gott, der begreift ja echt schnell. „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe einen Brief bekommen, in dem steht, dass _ich_ der Schulsprecher bin."

Meine Welt drehte sich. Potter? Schulsprecher? Ich glaube, ich hörte wie Chaos die Welt an sich riss und ich glaube, ich fühlte das Universum um mich herum in diesem Augenblick erschüttern.

„Neeeein!", sagte ich, das Wort dramatisch aussprechend. „War Remus vielleicht bei dir zu Hause, diesen Sommer? Ich meine, es hätte seine-"

James fing nun an böse zu werden und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. „War Maya bei dir zu Hause diesen Sommer?", fragte er kurz angebunden. Ich brach ab und fühlte mich schuldig.

„Bist du wirklich Schulsprecher?", fragte ich misstrauisch ein paar Sekunden später.

„Naja, Dumbledore scheint einen guten Sinn für Humor zu haben.", fing James an und ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er uns so etwas antun würde."

„_Uns_?", wiederholte ich.

„Jaah _uns_. Ich, als sein Lieblingsschüler, wie immer und du, weil du eben du bist."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich, nicht sicher, ob ich mich nun angegriffen fühlen sollte oder nicht.

„Lily!", rief er aus, scheinbar schockiert, dass ich nicht so eingebildet war wie er. „Du bist perfekt!" Dann begann er Gründe aufzuzählen, die meine Perfektion beweisen sollten. Ich errötete leicht und sah aus dem Fenster, die Kuh dort auf der Wiese, der wir uns mit dem Zug näherten, war auf einmal so interessant gewesen. Ich spürte James Blick auf meinem Gesicht. ‚Gut!", dachte ich, ‚er ist endlich still.'

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er ruhig.

„Was gemacht?", fragte ich ihn zurück und drehte mich zu ihm, um ihn anzusehen. Aufgrund ein paar komischer Gründe war James auf der Suche nach Worten, als sich unsere Augen trafen. Zugegeben, ich spürte einen Ruck in meinem Bauch, doch ich dachte, es sei nur ein Hungerloch gewesen.

„Immer wenn dir jemand ein Kompliment macht, dann siehst du einfach weg und versuchst bescheiden zu sein. Versuch doch mal dich ein wenig anmaßend zu fühlen, um Himmels Willen! Ich kenn dich, du hattest bestimmt Zweifel, dass du Schulsprecherin geworden bist… hab ich Recht?"

„Jaah.", antwortete ich, schockiert, dass mich James wirklich so gut kannte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch!", sagte er achselzuckend und rutschte in seinem Sitz weiter nach unten. Er sah mich an und lächelte. „Du bist Schulsprecherin, weil du gut bist und du wirst die beste Schulsprecherin sein, die wir bis jetzt hatten." Nach einer Pause sagte er dann. „Wenn nicht vielleicht sogar die Beste für immer."

„Woher willst _du_ _das_ wissen?"

„Du hast den Rumtreibern schon so viele Strafarbeiten aufgegeben, das ist glatt ein neuer Rekord. Deswegen wirst du bestimmt noch eine Auszeichnung oder so etwas wie _Besondere Verdienste für die Schule_ Abzeichen bekommen!"

Ich lächelte. „Danke James!"

„Für was denn?", fragte er und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Für all die netten Dinge, die du gesagt hast."

„Naja, sie waren alle wahr.", sagte er achselzuckend. „Sind wir nun Freunde?"

„Ja."

James sah zufrieden aus. „Großartig.", sagte er und griff in seine Tasche. Einige Sekunden später zog er ein Buch, ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder heraus. „Nun, kannst du mir mit dem Muggelkunde Aufsatz helfen?", fragte er, und machte große Augen. Ich seufzte und stimmte zu. Er grinste breit. „Danke Lils!", sagte er und öffnete sein Buch.

Er ist schon eigenartig, oder bin das nur ich?

Er ist eigenartig, OK? Wirklich eigenartig… super eigenartig… hast du das verstanden?

Oh, er ist fertig mit seinem Aufsatz, muss es nun Korrekturlesen.

In Liebe,

_Lily_


	2. Der zweite Eintrag

**2. Eintrag**

_1. Septemeber_

_Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal_

_12:39_

Oh, James Aufsatz war wirklich _fett_! Hier sind ein paar Dinge, die mir besonders gefallen haben:

**Der Fernseher, trotz gegenteiligem Glauben, läuft nicht durch Elektrizität ab. Es wird durch die Muggel innendrin angetrieben ****–**** je schneller sie sich bewegen, desto aufregender wird es, doch wenn sie ruhig gehen, lässt alles nach. Außerdem kommt noch hinzu, wenn eine Muggel stirbt oder etwas total Falsches macht, können die Anderen nicht mehr richtig arbeiten und stehen nur dumm herum, schockiert, und können es nicht verkraften. Deswegen müssen sie damit aufhören, sich ihr Leben anzusehen, andere Muggel wiederum packen die Gelegenheit am Ärmel und zeigen ihre ganze Dummheit der gesamten Welt. Komische Leute. **

Als ich von dem Absatz aufsah, sah mich James stolz an.

„Schlau, nicht wahr?", sagte er grinsend und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seinen Kopf.

„Gut James…", fing ich langsam an. „Du bist zwar gut in Verwandlung…", sagte ich weiterhin bedächtig, wobei sich James Gesichtszüge verdunkelten.

„Was?"

„Dieser Absatz", sagte ich und zeigte mit der Feder auf das Stück Pergament, „ist komplett falsch!"

„Wie?", fragte James, leicht verwirrt. Ich seufzte und fing an es ihm zu erklären.

Ein weiteres Exemplar war dann noch Folgendes:

**Der Computer ist nach der Meinung der Muggel der Weg Zeit zu sparen. Mit dem Computer brauchen sie fast genauso viel Zeit (wenn nicht gar mehr) als ohne. Computer werden durch die Seele der Muggel gefüttert. Diese können einfach nicht genug kriegen und machen die Muggel abhängig. Zum Beispiel, wann immer ein Muggel unter Stress steht, zeigt der Computer einen FATAL ERROR an oder stürzt ab oder bleibt hängen. Das ist schon ein wenig eigenartig, oder meinen Sie nicht? Außerdem nehmen die Computer die Welt ein ****–**** ich wette, dass diese unschuldig aussehenden Alraunen von Professor Sprout sich an die Computer wenden werden und mit denen zusammen die Welt an sich ziehen werden!**

**Ich frage mich, ob der Schulleiter schon einmal daran gedacht hat. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm dies Mal mitteilen…**

Ich sah auf und versuchte mein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was?", fragte er wieder.

„Du bist _schrecklich_!", sagte ich, nach Luft schnappend, vor lauter Lachen, auch James atmete nun auf und fing an ein wenig zu lachen.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", lachte er. „OK, ja, bin ich.", kam es dann kleinlaut von James. Wir lachten eine Weile, dann half ich ihm wieder ein wenig… ich meine _viel._

Danach entschied ich mich dafür Danielle Turner und Lizzie Clair zu suchen, meine beiden besten Freunde. James nuckelte an dem Ende seiner Feder und kratzte sich an seiner Wange (wobei ein blauer Klecks auf seinem Papier erschien). Er las sich seinen Aufsatz noch einmal durch, wobei sich seine Augenbrauen kritisch zusammenzogen.

„James, das ist schon richtig.", sagte ich, als ich zur Tür ging. Er fuhr ein wenig aus seinem Sitz empor und sah mich dann an.

„Oh, ich weiß.", lächelte er. „Ich muss es nur lernen. Hey, was machst du?"

„Ich gehe zu Lizzie und Danielle."

„Oh, cool.", sagte er und stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal zu den Rumtreibern, bis später Lily."

„Ciao, James.", sagte ich und ging in die andere Richtung.

Ich kam an dem Abteil der Rumtreiber vorbei.

„Hey Leute!", sagte ich und sie winkten mir alle. James war nicht da. „James sucht euch."

Sirius sah auf, die Verwirrung spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen Augen wieder. Was auch immer die Mädchen sagten, Sirius war ein süßer Junge. Er behandelt mich, eine seiner Freunde, wie eine Prinzessin (manchmal brachte er auch alles durcheinander und ärgert mich, aber das ist nur Spass), also kann ich mir nur _vorstellen_ wie er seine Freundinnen behandelt. Er hatte erst drei Freundinnen gehabt und alle Beziehungen haben lange gehalten. Immer wenn sie auseinander gingen, kamen Gerüchte auf, was für ein schrecklicher Weiberheld er doch gewesen sei, doch dies schien ihm egal zu sein und somit starben diese Gerüchte schnell. Das ließ die Mädchen aber dennoch nicht davon abhalten, ihn weiterhin anzuhimmeln – doch auch das bemerkte er nicht. Er ist eben einfach immer damit beschäftigt in Ärger zu geraten. Er ist eben ein netter Kerl, der immer für dich da ist.

„Wer?", fragte er.

„James… James Potter…", sagte ich. Das schien auch nicht zu helfen. „Schwarze Haare, braune Augen, Brille-"

„OH!", sagte er auf einmal. „Du meinst _Krone_!", sagte Sirius lachend und ich nickte.

„Natürlich… dummes ich…", sagte ich sarkastisch, als Remus (übrigens auch ziemlich süß) Sirius einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf, der ihn verstummen ließ. Sirius machte eine Pause und sagte dann. „Oh, hab dich grade mit ihm verwechselt, Lils!"

„Wirklich?", fragte ich, sagte ihnen dann ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und ging in Lizzies und Danielles Abteil.

„Hey!", rief ich ihnen zu. Sie sahen mich und wir umarmten uns.

Danielle sieht immer gut aus. Ihre langen, braunen, lockigen Haare und ihre blauen Augen passten perfekt zu ihr, sie war das ganze Jahr schön gebräunt. Ich muss ziemlich witzig neben ihr aussehen, mit meiner hellen Hautfarbe und meinen Sommersprossen.

Auch Lizzie sah gut aus. Sie hatte blonde Haare, grüne Augen, die ihren hellbraunen Teint schön aussehen ließen. Sie hatte ein perfektes Lachen und zeigte somit ihre schönen, weißen und geraden Zähne.

Nachdem wir uns über alle Gerüchte informiert hatten, zogen wir unsere Roben an und erzählten uns gegenseitig, was wir im Sommer erlebt hatten. James streckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Hey Lizzie, hey Danielle!", grüßte er die beiden. Er sah mich an. „Komm schon, wir sind in fünf Minuten in Hogwarts, wir _müssen_ (hier wedelte er gelangweilt mit seinen Händen) die ersten in der Schule sein."

„Na dann.", nickte ich ihm zu. Ich sagte Dani und Liz tschüss und folgte James dann zum Anfang des Zuges. Er sah aus dem Fenster.

„Großartig", murmelte er. „Es ist dunkel, windig und wir werden pitschnass sein, bis wir bei den Kutschen angekommen sind." Nun sah auch ich aus dem Fenster.

„Es ist bestimmt eiskalt.", grummelte ich. James sah mich an, zog seinen Umhang aus und hielt ihn mir hin.

„Hier, nimm den.", sagte er und drängte mir seine Robe auf.

„James es wird-", fing ich an, wobei er lächelte.

„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du mich hasst und außerdem bist du auch noch nicht wütend geworden. Das reicht aus, dass du dir meine Robe leihen kannst.", sagte er nett. Ich lächelte zurück und nahm die Robe an. Der Zug hielt und die Türen öffneten sich wie von Zaubererhand.

Als der Zug ankam, goss es in Strömen und es waren mehrere Schlammpfützen vorhanden. Ich sah James an und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, mich auf das Unwetter vorbereitend. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal drei Zentimeter weit in die Nacht hineinblicken. Ich ging also nach draußen und suchte eine Kutsche. Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas Nasses, aber dennoch Warmes in meiner Hand. Ich sah nach unten und bemerkte, dass es eine andere Hand war – eine Hand, die zu _James Potter_ gehörte. Ich spürte wie ich ein wenig rot wurde (warum auch immer…) und sah James an, der sich gerade ein wenig Wasser von seinem Ärmel machte und sagte: „Komm schon Lily!"

Wir liefen zu einer Kutsche (James hatte sie schnell gefunden) und setzten und hinein. Ich sah zurück auf den Weg vom Zug zur Kutsche und erkannte einige Schüler, die sich die Kapuzen über die Köpfe zogen. Ich zog James Umhang fester um mich, dann merkte ich, dass es seiner war und zog ihn aus.

„Nee, behalt ihn noch.", sagte er und wischte seine Brille mit einem trockenen Stück seines T-Shirts sauber. „Ich hab viele von denen, außerdem ist mir der da auch schon ein wenig klein."

Ich festigte wieder den Umhang und studierte James, der die ganze Zeit auf seine Brille starrte. Seine Haare waren klitschenass, doch ein sturer Haarwirbel weigerte sich ebenfalls nach unten zu gehen. Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sah mich an.

„Was?", fragte er leicht verwirrt durch meinen Blick und verwuschelte wie immer seine Haare.

„Nichts.", sagte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Nach einem exzellenten Fest, gingen wir alle zu unseren Schlafsälen, wobei ich Lizzie und Danielle davon erzählte, was James getan hatte.

„Ach! James mag dich eben _immer noch_…", sagte Danielle und Lizzie nickte zustimmend.

„Oh, ja, das ist wahr. Und er ist auch nicht länger der Narr."

„Ich frage mich, was ihn verändert hat.", sagte Danielle gähnend. Sie wünschte uns ‚gute Nacht' und zog die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes zu. Auch Lizzie tat es Danielle gleich. Und unsere anderen zwei Zimmergenossen, Sharon Philips und Sarah Matthews, lagen auch nach kurzer Zeit in den Betten und schliefen.

Als ich mir sicher war, dass niemand mehr wach war, öffnete ich meine Vorhänge wieder und holte unter meinem Bett James Umhang hervor. Ich fühlte mich wirklich albern, als ich dies tat, doch ich roch an ihm. Er roch natürlich auch nach Regen, aber zudem auch noch nach einem süßen Duft, mit dem sein Hauself (ich bin mir sicher, dass die Potters einen haben) ihn gewaschen hatte. Außerdem roch er noch nach dem Verbotenen Wald und dem Honigtopf und einem netten Aftershave oder Parfüm. Nach ein paar Minuten, packte ich ihn jedoch wieder weg.

_Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal _

_4:32_

Ich musste dringend auf den Klo. Also ging ich… ;-) Als ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, sah ich ein paar Dinge, die eigentlich nicht hätten dort sein dürfen und da ich so eine ordentliche Person war, wollte ich sie aufräumen. Das war eben eine Gewohnheit… Ich hatte außerdem vergessen, dass wir Hauselfen in Hogwarts hatten. Als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte, drehte ich mich um. James Potter kam gerade die Treppe herunter, sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehend.

„Sorry.", sagte er, als er mich erkannte. „Ich wollte nachsehen, da ich dachte, es sei vielleicht ein Erstklässler unten. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du es bist."

Ich nickte und sah immer noch auf James Rumpf. Dank des immer noch brennenden Feuers, konnte ich seinen Waschbrettbauch sehen, seine muskulösen Arme und seine breiten Schultern. Ich wurde wieder rot, da ich ihn ohne T-Shirt gesehen hatte, doch James schien es gar nicht aufzufallen.

„Gut.", sagte er. „Bin weg, um die Wasserrechnung zu bezahlen.", sagte er ohne jede Verlegenheit, dann ging er ins Badezimmer. „Gute Nacht, Lily.", sagte er über seine Schuler hinweg.

Eine Minute später (als er schon lange weg war) fand ich meine Stimme wieder und sagte: „Gute Nacht James."

Warum hab ich mich so benommen? Ich war noch NIE so! Vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn ich in der Nähe von James Potter war! Ich glaube ich war nur (wie jetzt auch) ein wenig schläfrig!

In Liebe,

_Lily_


	3. Der dritte Eintrag

**3. Eintrag**

_Montag, 2. September_

_Wahrsagen_

_4:01_

Ehrlich, dieser Unterricht ist reinste Zeitverschwendung. Professor Mayville ist davon überzeugt, Sehen zu können. Kann sie aber nicht. Und Sybill… ist ein Schleimer… und eine Fälscherin. Da Sehe ich ja mehr als die beiden zusammen…

Wie auch immer, diesen Morgen, als ich aufwachte, habe ich nicht gut geschlafen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück und ging neben Sirius her.

„Morgen.", sagte er glücklich und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. Meine Tasche höher ziehend legte ich meinen anderen Arm um Sirius.

„Warum bist du so glücklich?", gähnte ich. „Das ist ja nervig."

„Aber du liebst mich doch.", sagte Sirius lachend und auch ich musste grinsen.

„Auch, du gehst mir auf den Wecker.", sagte ich und setzte mich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Nachdem ich meinen Stundenplan bekommen hatte, machte ich mir noch schnell einen Lernplan. Danielle rollte deswegen mit den Augen, sagte jedoch nichts, da sie wusste, dass ich auch ihr einen machen würde, wenn sie dies tat.

Nach einer langweiligen _Zaubertrankstunde_ mit Professor Drip (der mich mag), der uns alles über die UTZ erzählte, hatten wir _Kräuterkunde_ mit Professor Sprout, daraufhin wurden wir alle über richtiges Verhalten aufgeklärt, als Sirius und James eine Reißzahn-Geranie kitzelten und dabei erwischt wurden. Diese zwei…

Wie dem auch sei, danach hatten wir eine Doppelstunde _Verwandlung_. Überraschung, auch hier wurden wir wieder über die UTZ aufgeklärt, Professor McGonagall mag mich (obwohl ich glaube, dass sie Sirius und James lieber mag, ihre Noten sind um zwei Punkte höher als meine). Dann hatten wir endlich Mittag und gingen Essen. James ließ einen Kelch in die Luft fliegen, weil es gerade zu still war. Idiot.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten wir dann _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_. Wir lernten etwas über Lethifolds aus unserem Buch, hier sahen wir schnell ein, dass es sehr gefährlich sein konnte, einen solchen auf den Ländereien zu haben – vorher hatte man uns natürlich noch über die UTZ aufgeklärt. Ehrlich mal, wir wissen es nun endlich. Und dann bin ich zu einer Doppelstunde _Wahrsagen_ gegangen. Sehr langweilig, muss ich schon sagen. Wenn ich mal Kinder haben werde, dann werde ich ihnen sagen, dass sie so ein unnützes Fach nicht belegen sollten… Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum ich immer noch dieses Fach belege, außer, dass ich es als Freistunde rechne.

Heute war ich da, weil ich über James nachdenken musste. Ich mag ihn nicht, nein. Er ist echt nervend und verlangsamt jeden Unterricht erheblich.

Blödmann.

_Dienstag, 3. September_

_Zauberkunst_

_11:06_

Auch hier wurden wir wieder über die UTZ aufgeklärt, dieses Mal von Professor Flitwick. Da ich sowieso schon weiß, was hier vor sich geht, habe ich eben einfach in mein Tagebuch geschrieben.

Letzte Nacht mussten James und ich zu einem Vertrauensschülertreffen. Hier ist, was geschah:

Ich kam rein, mich in dem großen Raum umblickend. James lag auf dem Boden.

„Steh auf.", sagte ich, und piekste ihn mit meinem Fuß. Er öffnete seine Augen.

„Warum?"

„Du bist ein schlechtes Beispiel."

„Für wen?"

„Die Vertrauensschüler!"

„Oh.", sagte er und stand auf. „Die sind doch nur ein Bündel eingebildeter-"

„Hey, ich war auch Vertrauensschülerin! Und Remus auch!" James sah mich verirrt an.

„Remus?"

„Ähm, braune Haare, so groß-"

„Oh, Moony.", nickte er. „Naja, er ist eben manchmal ein Blödmann."

„Na, du bist immer ein Blödmann.", sagte ich erhitzt. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurde ich immer sauer, wenn ich ihn ansah. Ich weiß auch nicht, letzte Nacht, mochte ich ihn noch. James schien das auch zu denken.

„Was ist dein Problem?"

„Nichts!", sagte ich, als die Vertrauensschüler hineintraten. Eigentlich machte ich das ganze Treffen, James warf lediglich ein ‚Ja!' oder ‚Aha!' ein. Doch dann… er musste natürlich das Schlimmste sagen, als sich jemand meldete und fragte. Es war die Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin, Sarah Jacobs.

„Ja?"

„Was genau sind eigentlich eure Aufgaben?", fragte sie. „Wir wissen unsere.", fügte sie hastig hinzu. Ich sah James an und wir stimmten still zu, dass dieses Mädchen ziemlich nervig war.

„Gut", begann ich, doch James unterbrach mich.

„Ihr macht ganz einfach, was immer wir euch sagen.", sagte er. Sarah sah ihn streng an und James grinste (ein wenig böse, ein Blick, den er wahrscheinlich immer dann aufsetzte, wenn er andere Leute ärgerte). „Ja, und wenn ich, ich meine _wir_", sagte James und warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „sagen, spring, dann sagst du ‚wie hoch denn ihr Allmächtigen'. Wenn ich sage, lauf, sagst du ‚wie weit ihr Großartigen'. Kapeeish?"

„Nein, James.", versuchte ich zu sagen, doch er sprach einfach weiter, während die Vertrauensschüler nickten.

„Treffen beendet! Geht!", rief er. Ich versuchte alles gut zu machen, was James getan hatte, doch sie hörten mir nicht mehr zu.

„James Potter!", sagte ich und wirbelte zu ihm rum.

„Ja?"

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Bitte, wenn sie nur ein bisschen Sinn für die ganze Sache gehabt hätten, was sie wohl nicht haben, dann hätten sie auch gewusst, dass es nicht wahr ist. Ich meine es sind doch Vertrauensschüler." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Woher soll man denn wissen, dass sie alle kein Italienisch sprechen?"

„Kapeeish ist schon sehr bekannt, klar?", blaffte ich ihn an.

„Ah.", nickte James. Ich seufzte frustriert und ging dann. Ehrlich!

Danielle sagt, er kann eben nicht perfekt sein, Lizzie sagt, er will eben immer noch meine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Wie auch immer, er ist ein Blödmann und ich hasse ihn immer noch.

_Mittwoch, 4. September_

_Abendessen_

_6:56_

Nichts passierte heute. Ich hab ein E für den Zaubertrank bekommen, den wir in der Stunde machen sollten. James hat ein A gehabt. Das machte mich schon ein wenig fröhlicher.

_Donnerstag, 5. September _

_Rundgang_

_12:44_

James, glaube ich, fühlte sich wegen Dienstag schlecht, deswegen hat er mir ein paar Lilien mitgebracht, als wir unseren Rundgang machten. Süß von ihm.

Nicht, dass es mich kümmerte, natürlich.

Danielle mag Sirius, das ist offensichtlich. Er mag sie auch. Sie sind einfach wie füreinander geschaffen. Sie beide sind Feuer und Flamme für alles, was mit Wettbewerben zu tun hat, und lieben es, Spass zu haben.

Ich glaube auch, dass Lizzie Remus mag, doch da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Doch es ist offensichtlich, dass er sie mag – er hat ihr angeboten, ihr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu helfen. Sie hat da so ein paar Probleme mit Flüchen. Süß.

James ist mir auf den Fersen und jammert. Der hat Nerven.

_Freitag, 6. September _

_Doppelstunde Verwandlung_

_2:13_

McGonagall regt sich gerade darüber auf, dass irgendwelche Vandalen Peeves angestachelt haben, die Lehrertoiletten in die Luft zu jagen. Sie starrte die Rumtreiber böse an, die so taten, als würden sie es nicht bemerken.

Daniele starrt die ganze Zeit Sirius an und macht sich die Haare. Sie hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie mich ins Gesicht geschlagen hat. Großartig.

Lizzie wirft Remus auch immer flüchtige Blicke zu und flüstert irgendetwas.

Wie kann McGonagall all das nicht mitbekommen? Ich weiß es nicht.

Großartig, die Rumtreiber weigern sich nach vorne zu gehen, deswegen wurden wir alle bestraft, mit einem Aufsatz über die Vorteile einer guten Verwandlung.

Wenn sie doch wusste, wer es war, warum bestrafte sie dann alle? Lass es mich fragen.

„Professor, wenn sie doch wissen, wer es war.", ich warf einen Blick zu den Rumtreibern. „warum bestrafen sie dann alle?" Ich bemerkte wie Professor McGonagalls Mund dünn wurde und wusste, dass es eine dumme Frage gewesen war.

„Es ist Hausaufgabe, Mrs Evans.", sagte sie flink. Ich hörte James kichern und hasste ihn dafür.

_Samstag, 7. September _

_Gemeinschaftsraum_

_4:34_

Ich habe den Tag damit verbracht, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Es war ganz einfach, bis James anfing, Dinge in die Luft zu jagen. Ich ignorierte ihn. Dann kam er zu mir rüber und nervte mich.

„Was?", sagte ich irritiert zu ihm aufsehend.

„Ich will einfach nur hier sitzen." Sagte er achselzuckend.

„Wie auch immer.", seufzte ich und machte meine Hausaufgaben für Astronomie weiter. Ich baute Venus noch in ein Diagramm ein. Diagramme sind immer nur Zusätze zu meinen Hausaufgaben und außerdem bekomme ich extra Punkte dafür. James fing an sich mein Notizbuch anzusehen. „Was zum Teufel tust du da?", schrie ich ihn an, sodass die ganzen Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum mich ansahen.

„Was?", fragte James dumm.

„WAS machst du da?"

„Mir dein Notizbuch ansehen."

„Nicht!", fauchte ich ihn an. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht mag." James grinste.

„Ah, ja. Niemand darf es berühren, sonst geht es kaputt.", ärgerte er mich, das Notizbuch von einer in die andere Hand werfend. Es öffnete sich und fünf Seiten für Geschichte der Zauberei wurden sichtbar.

„James!", sagte ich warnend.

„Fünf Seiten? Aber wir hatten doch erst eine Stunde!", sagte er schockiert. Er sah wieder auf die Notizen. „Oh mein Gott, die haben ja einen Farbcode!"

„Ja, ich weiß!", zischte ich ihn an und schnappte danach. Nach zwölf endlosen Minuten Belästigung, gab er mir mein Notizbuch wieder. (nachdem er alles unordentlich gemacht hatte)

Was ein Depp.

_Sonntag, 8. September_

_Große Halle_

_7:29_

Hab James den ganzen Tag über gemieden (ganz einfach, wenn du in der Bibliothek bist – ein Ort, in den James nie geht, wenn nicht unbedingt notwendig und selbst dann geht er nicht gerne hin). Hab lange geschlafen und war dann draußen in der Sonne mit Liz und Dani. James hat mich die ganze Zeit genervt, bis Sirius etwas über den Mond erzählte. Wie auch immer…

In Liebe,

_Lily_


	4. Der vierte Eintrag

**4. Eintrag**

_Montag, 9. September_

_Verwandlung_

_9:43_

James ist so nervig. Gerade bringt er McGonagall voll vom Thema ab, nur weil er es eben kann. Er ist einfach nur so lästig.

_6:59_

_Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal_

Hab James gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse. Es schien ihm gar nichts ausgemacht zu haben und er sagte nur, dass ich wenigstens an ihn gedacht habe, auch wenn es schlecht war. Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass es mir egal ist, ob ich seine Gefühle verletze und dass er ein so arroganter Hurensohn ist. OK, das hab ich nicht gesagt, aber meine Körpersprache wird ihm das wohl gezeigt haben.

_Dienstag, 10. September_

_Zaubertränke_

_11:09_

Haha, James hat seinen Kessel in die Luft gejagt und deswegen 15 Punkte für Gryffindor verloren, weil er ein Idiot ist. Eigentlich, nein es war, weil er es absichtlich gemacht hat, doch mein Grund ist ein wenig witziger.

Dani sagte immer wieder, das ich James mag, aber, _hallo_, ich hasse ihn. Liz verbringt immer mehr Zeit mit Remus. Es ist schon ziemlich nervend die beiden die ganze Zeit nur über Sirius und Remus reden zu hören. Ehrlich, manchmal glaube ich, dass es keinen mehr gibt, mit dem man noch reden kann. Oh und ich habe heute Abend einen Rundgang zu machen. Großartig.

_Mittwoch, 11. September _

_Wahrsagen_

_3:32_

Der Rundgang war die Hölle. James, natürlich, sprach nur über sich selbst und das Quidditch Team. Das interessiert mich doch alles gar nicht. Whoop-de-doo… Er hat herausgestellt, dass er uns viele Punkte gut gemacht hat, als er den goldenen Schnatz gefangen hat. Ich habe herausgestellt, dass ich einige Punkte gut gemacht habe, als ich im Unterricht aufgepasst habe, Haha, nimm das Potter!

Er hat irgendetwas mit seinen Haaren gemacht. Es sieht anders aus, aber ich mag es. Ist zwar immer noch unordentlich, aber es scheint, als habe er _**versucht**_ es zu kämmen.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn so hasse, aber es ist so. Ich meine, ja klar, in der fünften habe ich ihn auch gehasst, aber seit wir wieder an der Schule sind habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass er sich verändert hat. Ich weiß es ja auch nicht…

_Donnerstag, 12. September_

_Zauberkunst_

_1:43_

Langweilig, wie immer. Ich habe den Zauber schon in zehn Minuten gekonnt und dafür dann 30 Punkte für Gryffindor bekommen. _Go Lily_! Jetzt sehe ich so aus wie ein Klugscheißer. James hat mich ausgelacht, Idiot!

Seine Haare sehen so aus wie gestern. Nur noch netter.

Ich kümmere mich nicht um Potter, denn das wäre doch seltsam.

_Freitag, 13. September_

_Doppelstunde Zaubertränke_

_2:09_

Ich muss heute Abend alleine zum Vertrauensschülertreffen gehen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich meine, Jaah, Remus muss heute Abend weg, wegen dem Vollmond – das habe ich schnell herausgefunden – wie dem auch sei, aber warum muss James auch gehen?

Ich wette, er macht irgendetwas gegen die Schulregeln.

_Verwandlung_

_3:12_

James hat auf dem Boden gekniet du mich angebettelt, dass ich ihn heute Abend vertrete (Ich hatte ihm bis jetzt noch keine Antwort gegeben). Das war schon lustig. Ich bin eine kranke und bösartige Person, ja ich weiß. Ich bin _Lily Evans_, hörst du mich böse gackern? Mawha!

Richtig.

Ich habe nun doch gesagt, dass ich ihn heute Abend decken würde. Nun sag schon, dass ich eine nette Schulsprecherin bin!

_3:20_

Oh, James hat eben gesagt, dass ich eine nette Schulsprecherin bin. Ich dachte, ich sei die böse, verdammt…

_Samstag, 14. September_

_Bibliothek_

_1:39_

Hier bin ich wieder. Die Bibliothek mit all diesen dummen, langweiligen Büchern. Ich fühle mich so dramatisch, so einschneidend, schon die ganze Woche. Ich weiß nicht, warum. So ängstlich und launisch. Haha, ich höre mich ja schon wie so Muggelschauspieler an…

Wie auch immer, das Treffen war ganz ruhig gewesen, obwohl die Fünftklässler Vertrauensschülerinnen traurig waren, dass Potter ‚Hausaufgaben nachholen' musste. Er schuldet mir was. Ich spare es mir lieber noch auf und setze es später mal ein.

Nächstes Wochenende dürfen wir nach Hogsmeade gehen, yeah. Ich brauche unbedingt neue Federn und Tinte. Dieses Tagebuch verbraucht ja einiges… ;-)

_Sonntag, 15. September_

_Große Halle, Abendessen_

_6:03_

James dankte mir reichlich. Er hat mir sogar noch ein paar Lilien geschenkt. Er ist zu nett im Moment. Ich frage mich, was am Freitag passiert ist… hatte vielleicht nur Glück. Ich weiß es nicht und es kümmert mich auch nicht.

Eigentlich schon, denn wenn es gegen die Schulregeln war, könnte ich ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Also, er dankte mir und gab mir diese beiden wunderschönen Lilien. Dani und Liz hörten einfach nicht auf zu lachen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie so lachten, weil sie heftig mit Sirius und Remus flirteten oder wegen James, der mir die Lilien schenkte.

Heute sieht sein Haar unnormal nett aus. Nett in Bezug auf seine sonstige Frisur. Dieser Wirbel macht mich noch verrückt. Er müsste da mal einen Zauber drauflegen, damit die Haare so bleiben. Ich frage mich, warum er sich die Haare so ordentlich macht. Ich meine, was kümmert mich das Ganze?

Oh nein, großartig, Sirius und James versuchen gerade Unruhe zu stiften. Ich muss das stoppen.

In Liebe,

_Lily_


	5. Der fünfte Eintrag

**5. Eintrag**

_Montag, 16. September_

_Doppelstunde Verwandlung_

_9:04_

Also ehrlich, Verwandlung nervt total. Erstens, Potter ist eine Note besser als ich, das ist voll blöd! Zweitens, habe ich die gleiche Note wie Sirius, das ist auch nervend. Ich kann dir das ja anvertrauen, liebstes Tagebuch, da es niemand lesen wird…

Wie auch immer, Liz hat gesagt, dass meine Blicke auf Potter sehr unattraktiv sind.

Ich glaube, ich könnte mal netter zu ihm sein…

_Dienstag, 17. September_

_Zauberkunst_

_2:42_

Ich war nett zu Potter.

Ich – Hallo James.

James- (sieht von einem Buch auf) Oh, hey Lily. (lächelt)

Ich – Wie geht's dir? (lächle zurück)

James - (nickend und an die Decke schauend, als ob er dort nachsehen wollte wie es ihm ging) Gut, dir auch?

Ich – Ja, bestens. Ich kann kaum noch auf das Hogsmeade Wochenende warten.

James - Oh, ich auch nicht. (Pause) Hey, ähm, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja dort.

Ich - Vielleicht.

James - Cool (denkt eine Sekunde nach) Gut, ich muss jetzt in den Unterricht. Bye Lily.

Ich - Bye James.

Und? Ich war _sehr_ nett zu ihm.

Warte mal, mich hat gerade jemand mit Papier beworfen…

_2:54_

Oh, ehrlich mal, es war Sirius.

**Lily Blume,**

**unser James mag dich wirklich. Das weißt du auch. Du solltest aufhören so böse zu ihm zu sein, weil, um ehrlich zu sein, es ist ziemlich nervend. Er hat sich wirklich verändert dieses Jahr. Ich hab gemessen, James Haare sind um knappe fünf Zentimeter gekürzt.**

**Dein entschlossener,**

**Sirius Black ****–**** der Beste der Rumtreiber**

Ich habe zurück geschrieben:

**Mr. Black,**

**ich habe schon bemerkt, dass sich James verändert hat. Ich bin nicht böse zu ihm, da ich auch nicht möchte, dass James mich ‚bekommt****'****. Es tut mir Leid, dass es euch nervt, dass ich nicht mit James rumknutsche ohne jeglichen Grund.**

**Warum fragst du nicht mal Dani, ob sie mit dir geht, es ist nämlich ziemlich nervend euch beide ständig flirten zu sehen.**

**Deine ehrliche, **

**Lily Evans ****–**** die Beste der Rotschöpfe**

Danach hat mich Sirius böse angestarrt. Ha. Ich glaube, dass James ihn beauftragt hat, dies zu schreiben.

Doch je öfter ich durch den Raum blickte und James ansah, der Peter bei einem Zauber half, den wir lernen sollten, desto weniger hasste ich ihn. Da wusste ich auch sofort, dass James Sirius nicht gefragt hatte, dies zu tun.

Eigentlich ist James doch nicht so schlecht. Er ist manchmal sogar ziemlich nett.

Doch er ist ein furchtbarer Junge!

_Mittwoch, 18. September_

_Beim Mittagessen_

_12:09_

Heute ist eigentlich nicht viel passiert. Dani hat mir bloß die Haare geflochten, sodass ich nun zwei Flechtezöpfe habe.

Wenn das eine Neuigkeit sein sollte, ich führe ein sehr langweiliges Leben.

_Donnerstag, 19. September_

_Zaubertränke_

_3:01_

James ist ziemlich süß, weißt du?

Liz hat sich dazu entschieden, mich heute zu schminken. Wie lustig!

Eigentlich sieht es sogar ganz gut aus. Ich glaube James ist ein wenig rot geworden, als ich ihn angelächelt habe.

Doch das war nur aus reiner Höflichkeit, nichts Fürsorgliches. Ah! Grausam. Jungs haben Läuse!

_3:05_

Hast du mir das abgekauft, Tagebuch? Weil ich hab es mir nicht abgekauft und ich hab es geschrieben.

_Freitag, 20. September_

_Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal nach Astronomie_

_1:08_

Morgen Hogsmeade. Yeah! Bin zu müde um was zu schreiben.

Hab ein E in all meinen Aufsätzen bekommen. James hat zwei Es und ein A bekommen. Ich hab ihm dafür in den…

Bett. Schlafen. Jetzt.

_Samstag, 21. September_

_Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum_

_7:01_

Dani und Liz haben mich in Hogsmeade stehen gelassen. Ich wurde zurückgelassen mit meiner dummen Shoppingtasche, mit einer Adlerfeder und blauer Tinte. Sie wollten Sirius und Remus suchen gehen. Trottel.

Also musste ich alleine in Hogsmeade rumlaufen. Ich ging zur Heulenden Hütte und setzte mich hin, die Hütte anstarrend und eigentlich nichts Genaues denkend. Hinter mir konnte ich die Blätter rascheln hören.

„Oh", sagte James, als ich mich umdrehte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier sein würdest. Ich wusste nicht, dass **irgend jemand** hier sein würde."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, nun ja, ich wurde stehen gelassen, deswegen bin ich hier her gekommen."

„Um was genau zu machen?", fragte James, setzte sich neben mich und steckte seine Hände in die Tasche. Er sah mich nicht an, aber ich konnte nicht anders und dachte daran, wie schön sein Gryffindor Schal zu seiner Gesichtsfarbe passte.

„Nichts. Nur um nachzudenken."

„Über was?", fragte er, und setzte sich auf den Holzzaun. Er schaukelte mit seinen Beinen und sah mich interessiert an.

„Über ein paar Dinge.", brummte ich, meine Arme verschränkend. James nickte, sagte aber nichts für eine gute Minute lang.

„Warum bist du böse auf mich?", fragte er plötzlich. Ich sah ihn sofort an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen voller Neugier.

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich.", murmelte ich, dabei wegsehend.

„Naja, du warst ziemlich gemein – du weißt, dass es stimmt – in letzter Zeit.", sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der netteste Junge bin, aber komm schon, ich habe mich verändert, ich bin erwachsen geworden seit der fünften Klasse."

Seine Haare waren wieder so ordentlich (für seine Verhältnisse)

Die knusprige Luft ließ seine Wangen leicht erröten.

Gott, ich bin ein Dummkopf.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf das Geländer.

„Ich weiß nicht.", fing ich an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich mich immer so aufrege, wenn ich dich sehe." James grinste.

„Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu brechen, was?"

„Es scheint so.", lachte ich. Er sah über seine Schulter hinüber zur Hütte.

„Willst du näher ran gehen?", fragt er plötzlich, seine Beine auf die andere Seite schwingend.

„James, das illegal…"

„Ist es nicht.", protestierte er. „Ich habe extra für dich die Schulregeln gelesen – du weißt schon, für die Zukunft – und da steht nichts, was verbieten würde, sich die Hütte anzusehen."

„James, ich weiß nicht.", murmelte ich. Er rollte mit den Augen und nahm meine Hand. Er zog an mir und zwang mich – der hat Nerven – über das Geländer zu springen.

„Komm schon.", sagte er rasch. Er legte sein schiefes Lächeln auf und zwinkerte. „Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu brechen. Ich habe die Gewohnheit Dinge zu tun, von denen andere sich lieber fernhalten."

„James!", zischte ich. James zog weiter.

„Wir gehen ja nicht rein.", sagte er weg gewandt.

„Aber es spukt dort immer noch." James schnaubte.

„Das kommt von einem Mädchen, die mit Geistern zusammen lebt. Ich wundere mich wirklich, warum Leute eine solche Angst haben, obwohl sie alle in eine Schule mit Geistern gehen.", sagte er achselzuckend.

Also um es kurz zu fassen, wir waren den ganzen Tag zusammen. Er ist echt witzig und unterhaltend, wenn er nicht immer mit Sirius zusammen ist.

Und ein Rebell zu sein ist auch ein erheiterndes Gefühl, muss ich sagen.

_Sonntag, 22. September_

_Bibliothek_

_1:04_

Ich mache gerade meine Hausaufgaben, doch ich bin wirklich abgelenkt im Moment. James ist auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek. Er lehnt lässig an einem der Regale, sein linker Fuß kreuzt den rechten und in seiner rechten Hand hält er ein offenes Buch. Seine Augenbrauen sind ein wenig zusammengezogen, weil er liest.

Aber das kümmert mich nicht…

… oder etwa doch?

Ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich darüber sprechen soll, weil Liz und Dani dann nur wieder stolz auf sich selbst wären. Uh! Ich werde das später noch einmal überdenken. Ich muss jetzt zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, James ist zu verwirrend.

In Liebe,

_Lily_


	6. Der sechste Eintrag

**6. Eintrag**

_Montag, 23. September_

_Verwandlung_

_1:15_

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

_Wahrsagen_

_3:09_

Nun ja, ich hab die ganze Verwandlungsstunde damit verbracht, das aufzuschreiben, was du oben gesehen hast. Und da hab ich dann eine verdammt wichtige Stunde und gute Noten verpasst. Liz und Dani haben hoffentlich etwas Besseres aufgeschrieben. Aber ich hatte ja auch gute Gründe, das aufzuschreiben… Wie oft es auch gewesen sein mag!

Also das war so. In Kräuterkunde haben wir ein Quiz gemacht und dort stand das Wort ‚Potter', was mich dazu führte, an, nun ja, James zu denken. Und dann habe ich ihn gesehen. Da bin ich rausgerannt und hab das Quiz versaut. Das nervt voll.

Doch es war trotzdem verdammt süß zu sehen wie er sich am Kopf kratzte, was er immer tat, wenn er nachdachte. Noch einmal, ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

_Dienstag, 24. September_

_Mittagessen_

_12:45_

Vielleicht stehe ich ja doch auf Potter, ein kleines bisschen.

_12:47_

Nein, das geht nicht. Es ist **Potter**!

_Mittwoch, 25. September_

_Doppelstunde Zaubertränke_

_9:34_

Ich hasse diesen Unterricht wirklich. Liz und Dani fragen mich, warum ich ständig in dieses Tagebuch schreibe, aber ich kann es nicht sagen.

Zugegeben… ich kann es niemandem sagen, weil jeder weiß, dass James mich sehr mag. Muss ich es nun für immer und ewig für mich behalten? Mit diesem Tagebuch, als mein einziger Ausweg? Oh mein Gott.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich es ihm sagen. Ich erinnere mich an dieses Muggel-Comic **Robin Hood**, wie Robin sagte ‚Zaghafte Herzen gewinnen nie, holdes Weib!' Das ist auch noch von etwas anderem, aber ich kann es im Moment nur Robin Hood zuordnen. Aber… James ist keine Dame. Du weißt, was ich meine, oder?

Nun gut. Ich sollte es ihm nicht sagen, da ich mir über meine Gefühle auch nicht sicher bin. Und was, wenn er mich gar nicht mehr mag? Ich meine, du musst zugeben, über sechs Jahre hinweg… das ist schon eine verdammt lange Zeit jemanden zu mögen.

Au, mein Kopf.

_Krankenflügel_

_10:13_

Hab mich selbst so verausgabt dass ich Nasenbluten bekommen hab.

_Donnerstag, 25. September_

_Rundgang_

_9:58_

James ist so still. Er liest ein Buch.

_10:01_

Hab ihn gefragt, welches Buch. Sagte, es sei **Robin Hood**. Das ist schon komisch.

_10:02_

Hab gefragt, warum. Er sagte für Muggelkunde.

_10:04_

Er fragt mich, warum ich alles aufschreibe. Dummkopf. Oh, nun versucht er, über meine Schulten hinweg zu lesen, was ich schreibe.

_11:00_

Hab es geschafft, das Tagebuch zu beseitigen, bevor er etwas lesen konnte. Zum Glück. Er ist schon wieder in die Welt des Robin Hood versunken. Vielleicht sollte ich das Buch auch mal lesen.

_Freitag, 26. September_

_Abendessen_

_7:31_

Hab heute Morgen einen Brief von Mum bekommen. Petunias Freund kommt jetzt wohl immer häufiger vorbei und sie fragen sich alle, ob er der einzig Richtige ist.

Schwachsinn.

Was wenn er der zweit Richtige wird? Hm? Woher willst du wissen, ob es den einzig Richtigen überhaupt gibt. Was, wenn das komische Gefühl, dass du in deinem Bauch hast, wenn du verliebt bist, nicht ein komisches Gefühl ist, sondern einfach nur bedeutet, dass du hungrig oder krank bist? Ich meine, das macht Sinn, denn bei Dates geht man ja meistens etwas essen, weil man eben _hungrig_ ist.

Lily- hör auf alles zu analysieren.

_7:42_

Sirius hat eine grüne Bohne auf mich geworfen. Dummheit. Er wollte wissen, warum ich so schaue, als würde ich das Buch erdolchen und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich mir vorstelle, er sei es. Er schien daraufhin ein wenig verletzt zu sein, also hab ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt und gesagt, es sei wegen dem Stress. Ich denke, er hat es so verstanden, als hätte ich meine Tage, weil seine Augen groß wurden und er den Tisch verließ.

Oh toll.

_Astronomie_

_2:15_

Liz und Dani haben mich gefragt, ob es mir gut gehe.

„Natürlich.", hab ich gesagt und meine Augen von dem Diagramm gehoben. „Warum glaubt ihr, dass es mir nicht gut geht?"

Liz zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht. Du scheinst so distanziert. In letzter Zeit ist es eben immer nur du und dein Tagebuch, nicht mehr wir drei."

„Jaah, nun, ich muss eben etwas tun, wenn ihr mit Sirius und Remus ausgeht.", sagte ich cool, meine Augen auf das Teleskop heftend (nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass Peeves keine Tinte dran geschmiert hatte).

„Sei nicht böse auf uns, denn du hast auch gute Chancen bei James.", zischte Dani. Ich funkelte sie an.

„Ich mag James nicht.", sagte ich sofort. Sie erwiderte den kalten Blick, dann machte sie sich wieder über ihr Diagramm her.

Du solltest ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben.", sagte Liz, sie versuchte zu verhandeln. „Remus sagt, er sei in letzter Zeit ein wenig depressiv."

„Weil seine Freunde nicht da sind.", sagte ich scharf.

„Nicht wahr.", protestierte Dani. „Er hat noch Peter." Ich seufzte.

„James und ich sind Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, klar?"

„OK", sagten sie zusammen.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

_Samstag, 27. September_

_Schlafsaal_

_10:01_

Ich fühle mich heute echt nicht gut, Ich fühle mich echt krank heute.

_Krankenflügen (wieder)_

_12:38_

Dani hat mich zum Krankenflügel geschleppt. Jaah, ich hab die Magen-Darm-Grippe. Madame Pomfrey hat mir so einen ätzenden Trank gegeben und sagt, ich muss die ganze Nacht hier bleiben. Großartig. Noch mehr Hausaufgaben für morgen. Whoop-Dee-Doo.

Außerdem hab ich heute noch ein Treffen mit James und den Vertrauensschülern. Noch mehr Spass! Eine Nacht mit James.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

_Sonntag, 28. September_

_Bibliothek_

_1:15_

Bin aufgewacht mit einer Lilie an meinem Nachttisch. Von James.

**Hoffe dir geht es bald besser, Lily, ich will nicht die ganze Nacht mit den Vertrauensschülern allein verbringen müssen!**

**Ernsthaft, die besten Wünsche,**

**dein James**

Das war echt fürsorglich von ihm.

_1:30_

James hat sich grade für ein paar Minuten neben mich gesetzt.

James - (lässt sich neben mich fallen) Hey.

Ich - (von meinem Buch aufschauend) Hey James.

James – Hast du die Lilie bekommen?

Ich – Ja, danke.

James – Geht's dir besser?

Ich – Ja, du wirst dich nicht mit den Vertrauensschülern alleine rumschlagen müssen.

James - (lacht) Das war ein Witz. Ich hätte damit umgehen können. Ich wollte nur, dass du dich besser fühlst. (steht auf) Bye Lily. Bis heute Abend dann.

Ich - Bye James.

Ich bin der größte Idiot. Naja, nach Sirius.

Ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

_Schlafsaal_

_9:49_

Das Treffen war ganz gut. Wir haben nur ein paar Regeln erneuert und sie daran erinnert, dass sie keine Punkte von einem Haus abziehen können, nur weil sie diese Leute nicht leiden konnten. (Das war auch an James gerichtet, der Snape eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hatte, weil er sich komisch bewegte. Später hab ich dann herausgefunden, dass Snape ihm ein Bein gestellt hatte. Deswegen glaube ich, dass es eine gerechtfertigte Strafarbeit war… oder?)

Muss nun Hausaufgaben machen.

Oh und ich stehe nicht auf James Potter.

In Liebe,

_Lily_

**Zwischendurch bei James**

Ich gebe es vielleicht bald auf mit Lily Evans. Sie ist so unnatürlich distanziert. Mehr denn je. Sie hat ihre Nase ständig in diesem dummen Tagebuch.

Frage mich, was Robin Hood tun würde… sollte es besser weiter lesen, um zu erfahren, wie es mit Maid Marion weitergeht. 'Türlich musste Remus alles versauen, in dem er mir erzählte, dass Robin… naja, wenn unschuldige Augen auf das hier stoßen, sollte ich es _ihnen_ wenigstens nicht ruinieren.

- James Potter -


	7. Der siebte Eintrag

**7. Eintrag**

_Sonntag, 7. Oktober_

_Am See_

_5:30_

Nun, Dani und Liz haben mich überredet für gut eine Woche nicht in mein Tagebuch zu schreiben. Du weißt schon, ich sollte noch mal mit ihnen abhängen. Ich war einverstanden.

Einverstanden, ich dachte es seien nur wir drei, ganz alleine, aber nein, wir waren zu sechst.

Ja, Dani und Liz waren da. Zusammen mit Sirius, Remus und James. Peter war auch manchmal dabei, jedoch nicht sehr oft.

Nun, Montag waren wir zusammen draußen, nach dem Unterricht. Ich habe die meiste Zeit mit James geredet, um nicht die Flirtenden zu unterbrechen.

„Wie war Robin Hood?", fragte ich. Er warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu und grinste mich an.

„Fühle mich ein wenig so, als sei ich wieder neun, weil ich einen neuen Helden habe.", sagte er.

„Wer war der erste?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Dumbledore.", sagte er achselzuckend. „Aber das wird ja fast schon erwartet. Mein anderer Held, mein anderer Held würde… nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Ich sehe eigentlich gar nicht zu Menschen auf." Ich nickte. „Ich habe Kleine Frau gelesen.", sagte er wahllos. „Laurie ist ein bewundernswerter Junge." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Du hast das gelesen?", fragte ich ein wenig überrascht.

„Ja, natürlich. Muggelkunde."

„Oh. Laurie?", fragte ich grinsend. „Er ist ein großartiger Junge." James lachte.

„Manchmal. Aber er wird frech und Ms. Jo muss ihn dann wieder auf den Boden holen."

„Jeder Junge braucht ein Mädchen." James fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Zähne, über etwas nachdenkend.

„Ja, das brauchen sie. Was war es noch einmal, das Laurie in Kleine Frau gesagt hat, etwas, wie ein Junge zu einem Mann wird, durch die _Art_ einer Frau, die ihn ärgert?", sagte er schließlich, ein komischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ich zuckte mit de Achseln.

„Ich habe das Buch vor zwei Jahren gelesen, aber ich weiß noch, dass ich einen Jungen haben wollte wie Laurie.", sagte ich und errötete dabei ein wenig. Jetzt schien es dumm und James lachte.

„Jo, das wilde Mädchen, war mein Typ. Nun muss ich mir aber eine Amy suchen, da ich herausgefunden habe, dass Laurie und Jo nicht zusammen passen.", sagte er bedacht. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wer sagt, dass du wie Laurie bist?"

„Er ist teuflisch gut aussehend-"

„Und hat italienische Vorfahren."

„Er war dann aber in London.", sagte James achselzuckend, als ob er Laurie so Britisch machen wollte. „Wie dem auch sei, er ist lustig, raffiniert, gerissen und ein wenig frech. Genau wie ich."

„Ah, aber er ist außerdem noch ein Musiker, sanft, süß, fürsorglich, gut gekleidet und gepflegt und lässt anderen den Vortritt. Alles Charaktereigenschaften, die du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch verbessern musst." James lachte.

„Gut.", sagte er einverstanden. „Ich glaube das ist wahr." Er dachte einen langen Moment nach. „Ich hätte gerne einen Mix aus allen Mädchen, aber mehr von Jo und Amy.", sagte er. Er sah mich äußerst komisch an, fast so, als sei er einverstanden damit. „Ich frage mich, ob Alcott wusste, dass sie den perfekten Mann geschaffen hatte." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr."

„Willst… willst du immer noch einen solchen Jungen?", fragte James mit einer komischen Stimme und einem komischen, fast schon nervös ängstlichem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ich dachte nach.

„Ja.", sagte ich schließlich. „Würde ich." Er nickte, stand dann auf.

„Nacht, Lily.", sagte er und ging zum Schlafsaal der Jungen. Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war gerade 10:00.

Am Dienstag war James wirklich nett gewesen. Er hat Laurie nicht mehr erwähnt. Er hat mir sogar eine Feder geliehen, als meine Spitze der Feder abgebrochen war. Nett.

Diesen Abend sind wir in die Bibliothek gegangen. Nur James und ich. Er wühlte die ganze Zeit in seiner Tasche rum und als er dann endlich fand, wonach er suchte, holte er es aus der Tasche. Er gab es mir mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich, wobei James nur noch mehr lächelte.

„Öffne es.", sagte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Tasche zu. Ich erriet schnell, dass ich nicht allzu viel aus ihm herausbekommen würde, also öffnete ich das braune Papier. Als James das raschelnde Papier hörte, sah er auf.

„Wow.", sagte ich erstaunt. Es war eine Special Edition von Kleine Frau. Ich sah zu James hoch. Dieser war sichtlich erfreut. „James, wie… warum?"

„Nun ja, als ich später ins Bett gegangen bin, so gegen Mitternacht, da habe ich mich daran erinnert, dass meine Mum eine Ausgabe hatte. Also schrieb ich ihr und sie hat sie mir geschickt. Es ist um ca. 4:00 Uhr angekommen!"

„Sie hat mir ihre Ausgabe gegeben?", fragte ich und sah ihn von der Seite her an. James sah auf das Cover.

„Nein, sie hat noch eine andere, eine bessere. Oh, das war jetzt keine Beleidigung.", fügte er hastig hinzu. „Aber sie wollte wohl eben die etwas schönere Version behalten. Wie auch immer, diese Ausgabe hier ist von ihrer Schwester, doch meine Tante fand das Buch nie so prickelnd, meine Mutter schon, daher hat sie zwei. Natürlich ist die meiner Mutter in besserem Zustand…"

„Warum haben Zauberer Muggelbücher?"

„Sie hatte auch Muggelkunde!", sagte James einfach, seine Feder mit Tinten füllend. „Außerdem wollte meine Oma, dass ihre Familie über alles aufgeklärt ist. Meine Mutter denkt das Gleiche und zwang mich diese Muggelklassiker auch zu lesen."

„Wie…", sagte ich, nicht einmal meine Tasche öffnend. James pfiff durch die Lippen und machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

„Wie Dickens.", murmelte er. „Eine Geschichte zweier Städte war gar nicht so schlimm, aber Große Erwartungen war die Hölle!"

„Wie wahr.", stimmte ich zu. „Hey, Laurie mag Dickens."

„Jaah, naja, er ist eben auch Italiener.", murmelte James und lehnte sich über sein Buch.

Und das war das gewesen.

Mittwochs hatte James Quidditch-Training, also habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Ich hab mit Peter ein wenig abgehangen. James ist auf jeden Fall amüsanter, da ich Peter Nachhilfe in Zauberkunst geben musste…

Am Donnerstag war James Haar schon wieder so ordentlich.

„Versuchst du Laurie zu sein?", fragte ich ihn beim Mittagessen. Er sah zu mir auf, wie ein scheues Reh.

„Deine Haare sie sind ordentlich."

„Oh", sagte James tief ausatmend, aus irgendeinem Grund. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich wollte eben einfach mal einen neuen Style ausprobieren. Oder so…"

„Hmm", sagte ich, mich ans Essen machend.

Später am Abend musste ich noch meinen Zaubertrankaufsatz fertig machen und da kam James und setzte sich neben mich.

„Hey!", gähnte er.

„Was hast du?"

„Hm? Oh", sagte er und rieb sich unter seiner Brille die Augen. „Bin bloß müde. War ein langer Tag und so."

„OK.", sagte ich, mich wieder meinem Aufsatz zuwendend. James schaute nun über meine Schulter.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht.", sagte er. Er stand auf und lehnte sich nun buchstäblich über meine Schulter. Er zeigte auf meinen Aufsatz. „Schau, genau da. Es sollte so heißen…" Doch wie es heißen sollte, weiß ich nicht mehr wirklich. James war nur einen Zentimeter von mir entfernt und seine Wange berührte fast die meine. Er war mir so nah. Und er roch wirklich gut. Wie sein Umhang. „…Also änder das einfach und dann ist es gut.", sagte er und stellte sich wieder gerade hin.

„Ähm… danke.", sagte ich ein wenig zu spät. Er sah mich an un hob eine Augenbraue, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Kein Problem", sagte er. „Hey, was ist los mit dir, sonst hast du immer in dein Tagebuch geschrieben und nun sieht man dich gar nicht mehr damit."

„Oh, Dani und Liz wollten, dass ich mal ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringe.", sagte ich, ein paar Sätze aus meinem Aufsatz streichend, sodass es so aussah, als hätte ich ihm zugehört und wäre nicht über seine nahe Anwesenheit schockiert gewesen. Er schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

„Klappt ja ziemlich gut, oder?", sagte er lachend. James lachte viel, das mochte ich.

„In der Tat.", sagte ich und rollte die Augen.

Freitag habe ich dann endlich mal wieder etwas mit Dani und Liz gemacht. Es war ein wenig langweilig muss ich zugeben. Sie sind lange nicht so lustig wie James. Aber es war dennoch schön mit ihnen abzuhängen und eben ganz normal wie Mädchen zu reden. Selbst wenn ich ihnen nichts von meinen Gefühlen für James sagen kann.

Samstag hab ich nicht viel gemacht außer Hausaufgaben. Hab nicht viel mit den anderen geredet…

Sonntag war das Gleiche wie gestern und ich hab hier rein geschrieben.

In Liebe,

_Lily_

**Zwischendurch bei James**

Hm vielleicht könnte das mit Lily doch noch klappen!

Ich werde mich jetzt in Laurie verwandeln. Das wird natürlich schwer sein… Vielleicht füge ich noch ein wenig Robin Hood hinzu, aber es darf nicht zu perfekt sein…

Ich glaube, dass Lily meine Amy ist. Ganz tief in mir drin, selbst als ich noch 11 war, habe ich mir immer etwas mit ihr vorgestellt.

In der Fünften war dieser Traum dann deutlicher… Ich weiß nicht, das hört sich verrückt an.

Ich werde Laurie und Robin zusammen sein. Es dauert eben nur lange. Ich muss das Buch unbedingt noch einmal lesen… Ich weiß noch, dass Laurie das Haar für Jo geändert hat. Lily hasst meine Haare, genauso wie Jo Lauries Haare gehasst hat… hm Idee…

Ich habe Lily eine Special Edition von Kleine Frau gegeben. Ich hab es in der Winkelgasse bestellt. Übernacht Eulen Express ist ein Retter. Ich hab ihr so eine Geschichte erzählt, dass es meiner Mutter gehörte. Mum hat zwar eine Ausgabe, aber sie hat keine Schwester… Lily hat es voll gefressen. Ich bin der Gott des Verarschens, das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe.

-James


	8. Der achte Eintrag

**8. Eintrag**

_Montag, _

_Zaubertränke_

_2:01 _

Da die Woche vorüber ist, kann ich nun wieder hier rein schreiben.

Naja, bis jetzt ist noch nicht viel passiert.

Ich habe über James nachgedacht, bevor ich ins Bett gegangen bin. Und ich glaube ich mag ihn, so, wie ich ihn am Anfang des Jahres gemocht habe. Er _hat_ sich verändert. Viel. Ich wusste es nicht.

Die Leute hier an der Schule sind verrückt, neben der Tatsache, dass sie mit Geistern abhängen und mit Bildern sprechen. Die Hausaufgaben schon in den ersten zehn Minuten bekannt geben? Totaler Schwachsinn!

_Dienstag, _

_Mädchenschlafsaal_

_9:05_

Wir hatten heute Abend ein Vertraunsschülertreffen. James und ich sind schon früher gekommen, um alles klar zu machen. Wir hatten noch knapp fünfzehn Minuten, bis die anderen Vertrauensschüler kommen sollten, also habe ich die **Kleine Frau** ausgepackt und fing an es zu lesen.

„Wo bist du?", fragte James. Ich sah in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme kam. Er faulenzte in einem Sessel, seine langen Beine über die Lehne hängend.

„Ähm, Laurie und Jo haben sich gerade auf einer Party getroffen und Jo holt gerade das Eis und den Kaffee für Meg-"

„Aber sie verschüttet es.", ergänzte James. „Und Laurie steht auf und fragt, was sie da macht."

„Jaah, und sie sagt: ‚Hab Meg ein Eis geholt, aber ich hab es verschüttet, also habe ich keins mehr.'"

James grinste und sagte: „Wobei Laurie antwortet ‚Wie lustig, ich habe gerade nach jemandem Ausschau gehalten, dem ich das geben kann.' Und er hält sein Eis und seinen Kaffee hoch." James war wieder still und ließ mich weiter lesen. Doch Plötzlich…

„Laurie Laurence? Das ist ein lustiger Name!", sagte James.

„Mein Name ist Theodore Laurence, aber ich hatte es satt immer Dora von meinen Freunden genannt zu werden."

„Was hast du gemacht, damit sie aufhören?"

„Verprügelt."

Und dann kamen die anderen Vertrauensschüler. Das Treffen verlief ruhig.

_Mittwoch, _

_Abendessen_

_7:03_

James hat mich gerade gefragt, ob ich ihm in der Bibliothek in Zauberkunst helfe. Da ich weiß, dass er die zweitbesten Noten hat – neben mir – braucht er keine Hilfe.

_Mädchenschlafsaal_

_8:11_

Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er doch Hilfe brauchte.

Liz und Dani sagen immer noch, dass wir beide gut zusammen passen.

Eine Seite von mir will weiter und „Wirklich?" fragen, aber die andere Seite, mein Kopf, sagt weiterhin „Das sagt ihr nun schon seit Jahren." Und das in einem fast schon toten Ton.

Ich meine, wie kann ich denn vom Hassen plötzlich zugeben, dass ich mehr Gefühle für diese Person habe, als nur Freundschaft. Klar, wir haben letztes Jahr mehr geredet und in diesem Jahr sind wir öfter zusammen wegen den ganzen Schulsprecher Dingen, aber wenn all das nicht nötig wäre, würde ich ihn dann beachten?

Totaler Schwachsinn.

Diese ganze Liebe ist totaler Schwachsinn! Und woher weißt du denn überhaupt, dass es Liebe ist? Was, wenn es Liebe ist? Oder wenn es Lust ist? Oder nur eine Verliebtheit? Oder nur Verwirrung?

WAS GEHÖRT DAVON ZU _MIR_?

Ich brauche ein Mädchen, mit dem ich reden kann, nicht Liz, nicht Dani… sonst werde ich noch verrückt.

_Donnerstag, 11. Oktober_

_Verwandlung_

_1:15_

Ich habe den Aufsatz, bei dem mir James geholfen hat, wieder bekommen. Ich hab ein E.

Ich habe ganz vergessen wie gut und wie süß Laurie ist. Ich will auch so einen Jungen haben!

_1:45_

James ist schon fast so wie Laurie.

_1:47_

Ich bin schwachsinnig!

_2:00_

Dani ist so eine Lahme Ente! Sie braucht eine Ewigkeit, bis sie ihre Sachen nach dem Unterricht eingepackt hat.

_2:01_

Endlich, ich musste 35 Sekunden auf sie warten!

_Abendessen_

_6:08_

James hat nach mehr Hilfe gefragt. Doch dieses Mal in Astronomie. Das ist so komisch.

Der Astronomie Turm ist normalerweise für-

- Was für ein dummer Gedanke. Und James hat an mir gar kein Interesse mehr.

Warum sollte er auch? Ich habe ihm schon ca. 400 Mal gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse und das nur in den letzten drei Jahren.

_Astronomie Turm_

_9:59_

„James?"

„Hm?", fragte er, durch sein Teleskop schauend.

„Bist du… hast du, du weißt schon… Hasst du mich seit… naja wegen dem fünften Schuljahr?", stotterte ich.

James, ich habe ihn genau beobachtet, wurde nicht einmal böse. Er schaute immer noch durch sein Teleskop.

„Wenn ich dich hassen würde, Lily, dann hätte ich dir dieses Buch nicht gegeben, oder?", sagte er, mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. Dann wurde er aufrichtig. „Außerdem habe ich es verdient."

„Bist du krank?", fragte ich. James stellte sich gerade hin, schrieb etwas auf sein Papier und richtete sich dann zu voller Größe auf, verschränkte die Arme und setzte sein schiefes Grinsen auf.

„Entweder bin ich krank, oder Sirius hat mit vorhin beim Training einmal zu oft mit einem Klatscher getroffen. Eigentlich", murmelte er, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend, „hat er mich 23 Mal zu oft getroffen."

„Geh zu Madam Pom-"

„-Nein, uh uh.", fing James an. „"Ich werde nicht so einen ekligen Trank trinken."

„Oh, komm schon, du Trottel.", sagte ich, doch er wehrte sich immer noch und wandte sich seiner Tabelle zu. Er hatte noch nicht nach Hilfe gefragt, also ergriff ich die Initiative.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein.", sagte er sofort.

Es kam mir in den Sinn, was passierte, als eine Frau das letzte Mal die Initiative ergriff. Sie nahm den Rat einer Schlange an und nun ist es nicht mehr üblich, nackt herumzulaufen. Und sie hat uns die Periode geschenkt. Das war sehr böse von Eva.

„Und warum bin ich dann hier?", fragte ich neugierig, wobei James nur die Achseln zuckte.

„Für den Fall, dass ich Hilfe brauche oder etwas Dummes anstelle."

„Was für dumme Sachen hast du vor?", er warf mir schnell einen Blick zu und zeigte dann mit seiner Feder zu seiner Tasche. Ich sah Wasserbomben. „James Potter!", sagte ich streng.

„Mein zweiter Name ist Michael, falls du so wie meine Mutter klingen möchtest, Lily."

Naja, immerhin wusste ich das jetzt auch.

_Freitag, 12. Oktober_

_Zauberkunst_

_9:09_

Der Unterricht beginnt zu früh. Hab ein E in meinem Aufsatz! Jeah!

_Wahrsagen_

_10:15_

Dieser Raum stinkt. Sollte Parfum nicht gut riechen?

_10:43_

Hab etwas für die Arbeiten gefunden. Vorhersagen, was passieren würde, wenn Mars klar wäre.

Bedeutet Krieg oder so was. Ich hab es auf die griechische und römische Mythologie bezogen.

Weißt du was, wenn ich die Schule verlasse, frage ich mich, ob die Lehrer dann vielleicht am Tisch sitzen werden und sagen: „Ah, kennst du noch Lily Evans? Das war eine Schülerin!"

Das werden sie vielleicht auch.

_Samstag, 13. Oktober_

_Bibliothek_

_8:45_

Ich brauche ganz schnell einen Aufsatz für Professor Drip, dann verbringe ich den Tag mit Liz und Dani. Als Siebtklässler können wir einmal im Monat nach Hogsmeade gehen, das wird großartig!

Wir gehen dann zu den Drei Besen, dann gehen wir in verschiedene Läden, da Liz noch shoppen will, dann in einen Buchladen und danach laufen wir noch ein wenig rum.

_Abendessen_

_8:00_

Sind spät zurückgekommen. Hatten Spass. Muss gehen, James sieht verwirrt und besorgt aus und er reißt mir fast den Arm aus!

_Sonntag, 14. Oktober_

_Seeseite_

_3:00_

Ich musste gestern schnell weg, weil es eine mutwillige Beschädigung im Hufflepuff Haus gab. So ein paar Idioten haben Eis an das Portrait geworfen. Ich weiß, dass es die Slytherins waren, muss es nur noch beweisen. James hat einen Vielsafttrank vorgeschlagen, doch ich war eher für ein paar Befragungen. Meine Idee hat besser zu McGonagall gepasst, aber ich habe gesehen, wie Dumbledores Augen glitzerten, als er den Vielsafttrank erwähnte.

_Mädchenschlafsaal_

_8:00_

Dumbledore hat herausgefunden, dass es Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black und diese Idioten Crabbe und Goyle waren.

Siehst du, ich wusste, dass es die Slytherins waren.

Aber das hat bestimmt jeder gedacht!

In Liebe,

_Lily_

**Zwischendurch bei James**

Slytherins sind Bastarde.

-James


	9. Der neunte Eintrag

**9. Eintrag**

_Montag, 14. Oktober_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_

_10:43_

Oh, Potter ist so ein Idiot! Erinnerst du dich noch an die Wasserbomben? Er hat sie so verhext, dass sie über der Tür der Eingangshalle hingen und wann immer ein Slytherin durch die Tür ging, der sich auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf den Ländereien machte, dann sind sie auf ihn gefallen! Nur auf Slytherins! Deswegen wollte er auch, dass ich ihm in Zauberkunst helfe!

_10:50_

Das hält mich jedoch nicht davon ab zu sagen, dass es ein herrlicher Streich war!

_Dienstag, 15. Oktober_

_Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal _

_12:09_

ICH HASSE POTTER! Erinnerst du dich noch an das Buch, was er mir geschenkt hat? Oh, warte, lass mich rekapitulieren! Nun, heute beim Frühstück kam wie immer die Post. Potters Eule war auch dabei und sie ist über den Tisch geflogen. Er nahm den Brief und las ihn.

„Von wem ist er?", fragte ich. Wir saßen zusammen, weil wir das nächste Vertrauensschülertreffen planten.

„Meiner Mum.", sagte er abgelenkt. Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer Feder und fing dann an, ihr eine Antwort zu schreiben.

„Was wollte sie?"

„Wissen, was ich mache, warum ich so lange nicht mehr zurück geschrieben habe und so weiter und so fort." Er aß einen Räucherhering, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Eigentlich glaube ich, dass sie glaubt, ich sei tot, da Dumbledore noch keinen einzigen Brief nach Hause geschickt hat."

„Vielleicht.", sagte ich zustimmend und mir ein paar Pommes nehmend. „Oh, sag ihr doch bitte Danke, wegen dem Buch." James hatte eine Hand in seinen Haaren und sein Ellbogen war vor seinem Kopf aufgestützt. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, sein Gesicht voller Verwirrung.

„Buch? Sie hat dir ein Buch gegeben?", wunderte er sich.

„Äh, die **Kleine Frau**?", sagte ich langsam. James blinzelte.

„Oh, ja richtig!", murmelte er. Er schrieb etwas auf, während ich es über seine Schulter hinweg las.

„Du hast ihr noch nicht gedankt.", bemerkte ich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Weil es nicht von ihr war.", sagte er leise.

„Naja, natürlich nicht, es war ja auch deiner Tante."

„Ich habe keine Tante." Ich glaube, da habe ich was nicht ganz mitbekommen. „Ich habe es einfach für dich gekauft… einfach so, denke ich."

„Du bist so ein… ugh!", schrie ich auf. Schnell stand ich auf und warf meine Tasche über meine Schulter.

„Lily.", sagte er ebenfalls aufstehend. „Wenn sich jemand um den anderen sorgt und ihn mag, dann macht man nette Sachen für ihn!" Er starrte mich an, setzte sich dann wieder und schrieb seinen Brief weiter, während ich aus der Halle stürmte.

Also, zusammenfassend kann man da sagen, dass _er mir_ ein Buch gekauft hat, von seinem eigenen Geld, nur weil er es wollte.

_12:30_

Also _so_ betrachtet, hört sich das Ganze an, als sei er ein Superheld. Verdammt!

_1:02_

Warte, er sagte, dass er mich mag und sich um mich sorgt… was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich werde noch geisteskrank! Ich muss dringend mit einem Mädchen reden!

_Mittwoch, 16. Oktober_

_Astronomie_

_12:03_

Bei dem Vertrauensschülertreffen haben wir uns wieder vertragen und ich habe mich für das Buch bei ihm bedankt. Er hat gesagt, dass es kein Problem sei und dass er es mir gerne geben wollte. Hm.

_Donnerstag, 17. Oktober_

_Abendessen_

_6:00_

Mit wem kann ich über meine Gefühle für James reden?

Liz und Dani... Wenn ich das in einem Monat nicht geregelt habe, dann werde ich mit ihnen reden.

_Freitag, 18. Oktober_

_Zaubertränke_

_3:09_

Ich bin so müde! Ich musste gestern Abend zu viele Hausaufgaben machen. James hat mich netterweise ein wenig informiert! Aber ich hatte Tintenspritzer auf meiner Wange! Das hat ihm Ärger eingehandelt…

_Samstag, _

_Schlafsaal_

_4:00_

Ahh, ich habe sehr lange geschlafen. Das war toll. Dann habe ich ein paar Aufsätze geschrieben und mich danach ausgeruht. Morgen werde ich mich den ganzen Tag ausruhen, da ich schon alle Hausaufgaben gemacht habe. Ich kann endlich die **Kleine Frau** zu Ende lesen.

_Sonntag, _

_Seeseite_

_2:01_

Ich denke schon die ganze Zeit an James. Ich denke, die einzige Möglichkeit wird sein, es ihn endlich wissen zu lassen. Ich werde ein wenig flirten, aber ich kann ihm nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich ihn mag. Ich werde versuchen mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob das klappt!

Oh, muss gehen, Liz und Dani wollen was unternehmen.

In Liebe,

Lily

**Zwischendurch bei James**

Pläne:

-Das Klo der Maulenden Myrte in die Luft jagen. (Peter muss das machen. Die anderen von uns sind zu groß. Außerdem würde es uns nicht gefallen, wenn uns die ganze … ins Gesicht kommen würde. Peter würde den Unterschied davon und von Schlamm nicht merken. Guter alter Wurmschwanz.)

-Den Hauselfen sagen, sie sollen unter Sirius Bettdecke eine verdammt heiße Wärmflasche legen, kurz bevor er ins Bett geht.

-Mehr Stinkbomben besorgen.

-Mum zurückschreiben.

-fragen, ob Dumbledore die Geheimgänge als Weg zum Klassenraum legalisiert.

-fragen, ob Dumbledore den Unterricht ausfallen lässt.

-Den Slytherins Grimassen schneiden.

-Hausaufgaben nachholen.

Jaah, ganz schön anstrengende Woche. Oh und eine letzte wichtige Sache noch! Eine, die am meisten Spass macht:

_**-LILY DAZU BEKOMMEN, MICH ZU MÖGEN!**_

-James


	10. Der zehnte Eintrag

**10. Eintrag**

_Montag, _

_Zaubertränke_

_9:04_

Nun diesen Morgen habe in meinen Plan _James-soll-mich-bemerken_, oder wie auch immer ich diesen Plan nenne, in die Tat umgesetzt. Als ich heute morgen eine Stunde früher als sonst aufgewacht bin, stolperte ich in zur Dusche und habe eines von Danis speziellem Shampoo und Conditioner benutzt. Ihr ist das sowieso egal. Wie auch immer, als ich meine Haare magisch getrocknet hatte, war es viel, und ich meine auch **VIEL**, weicher, feiner und glatter als vorher. Nicht dass mein Haar kraus, spröde oder sonst irgendwie anders war… es war normal. Aber jetzt sieht es besser aus. Immer, wenn ich meinen Kopf bewege, scheint es so, als würde das Licht meine natürlichen rötlichen Farbtöne reflektieren. Das war ziemlich cool.

Nachdem ich mit meinen Haaren fertig war, ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank und holte meine Schuluniform heraus. Ich zog meine Kniesocken an… Ich mag sie und ich hasse diese Baumwollstrümpfe. Dann zog ich meinen gefalteten grauen Rock an – er ging mir bis zu den Knien, also hab ich ihn ein wenig kürzer gehext. Nun war er ein paar Zentimeter über meinen Knien. Mein Shirt und die Krawatte waren wie immer – da kann man nun wirklich nicht viel verändern. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel und trug dann ein wenig Make-up auf. Liz sagte immer, dass weniger mehr war.

„Was machst du da?", gähnte Dani, als sie aus dem Bett fiel.

„Zum Frühstück gehen.", flüsterte ich. Sie nickte und stand auf, ihre Augen reibend.

„OH MEIN GOTT!", sagte sie, als sie ihre Augen gesäubert hatte. Sie rieb sie noch einmal, als ob sie das, was sie sah, wegwischen wollte. Dann hüfte sie über mein Bett zu Liz. „LIZ! LIZ!"

„EY!", sagte Liz, ihre Stimme war noch ganz schlaftrunken.

„,Ey' mich nicht! Sieh dir Lily an."

„Das kann ich auch noch den ganzen Tag machen, aber im Moment habe ich keine Lust dazu.", maulte Liz rum, Dani wegdrückend.

„Sie trägt Make-up!", sagte Dani trocken. Liz sah schnell auf.

„Oh mein Gott…", flüsterte sie, mich von oben bis unten prüfend. „Du siehst gut aus und alles, aber das ist nicht Lily…"

„Geh, zieh dich um.", sagte Dani und zeigte zur Badezimmertür. Ich rollte mit den Augen und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Beim Frühstück bekam ich einige Blicke zugeworfen und ich fühlte mich auf einmal unwohl. Jungs… ihre Augen ziehen einen ja fast aus, wenn sie dich von oben bis unten betrachten.

„Lily, Lily, Lily.", hörte ich Sirius sage, während er sich neben mich setzte.

„Was?", fragte ich, mir ein paar Eier von einer Platte nehmend.

„Du siehst anders aus.", sagte er, mein Haar prüfend. Ich sah ihn gespannt an.

„Gut anders?"

„Wenn man erst einmal den Schock überlebt hat, dann ja.", sagte er ehrlich. Er sah auf meine Knie. „Ich soll verdammt sein, wenn ich deine Knie vorher schon mal gesehen habe." Ich schlug ihn. „Das ist wahr!", sagte er grinsend.

„Lily, ich hoffe, dass das nicht länger als ein Tag anhält.", sagte Remus, der sich mir und Sirius gegenüber setzte.

„Warum?", fragte ich, beide anschauend. Sirius grübelte einen Moment nach.

„Wir mögen dich anders eben lieber!"

„Das macht doch keinen Sinn.", sagte ich, meinen Kopf schüttelnd.

„Natürlich macht es das. Für mich macht es Sinn und das ist alles, was zählt.", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er sich durch seine dunklen Haare fuhr. Mehrere Mädchen starrten ihn an, doch er war vielmehr mit seinem Räucherhering beschäftigt. „HA! Ich hab dich!", brach es aus ihm heraus, als er diesen auf Augenhöhe brachte. „Mwahahahha, es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr für dich!" Dann aß er ihn auf.

„Bist du nicht ein wenig zu alt dafür, mit deinem Essen zu spielen?", fragte James, der gerade an den Tisch kam. „Morgen Alter!", sagte er und gab Remus einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Er nickte Peter zu, der ebenfalls gerade erst angekommen war, dann Sirius. „Oh, hey Li… oh sorry, du bist nicht Lily."

„Eigentlich ist sie es schon!", sagte Sirius helfend. James sah mich für einen Moment sehr scharf an.

„Nicht die Lily, die ich kenne!", sagte er einfach und setzte sich hin.

Was sollte **das** heißen? Ugh!

_Dienstag, _

_Astronomie_

_12:08_

Ich hab heute kein Make-up aufgetragen, weil ich spät dran war, aber mein Rock war immer noch so kurz und meine Haare waren ebenfalls glatt. Sirius sagte, ich sehe natürlich besser aus und erklärte, dass ich eine ‚natürliche Rothaarige, grünäugige Schönheit war und natürliche Schönheiten findet man heute selten.'

Unnatürlich sentimental für Sirius. Wetten, dass Remus das gesagt hatte und er es bloß wiederholte?

_1:30_

Wir mussten heute mit einem Partner arbeiten und da unsere Professorin sagte, sie würde keiner Wahl trauen, teilte sie uns einem Partner zu. Sie sah dabei die Rumtreiber an, als sie das sagte. Aber wie auch immer, ich wurde James zugeteilt und ich versuchte mit ihm zu flirten.

„Hey, Lily.", sagte er, während er sich neben mich setzte. Es war ein wenig schwer ihn bei dem ganzen Gemurmel zu verstehen.

„Hi James.", sagte ich, ihn anlächelnd. James nickte verwirrt, dann nahm er seine Feder und ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche.

„OK.", sagte er, die Feder zwischen seine Zähne klemmend und wieder in seine Tasche schauend. „Verdammt, ich habe mein Buch vergessen." Er sah zu mir auf. „Hast du deins dabei?"

„Ja.", sagte ich, mit den Wimpern klimpernd. James blinzelte.

„Etwas in deinem Auge, Lily?"

„Nein.", sagte ich, ein wenig errötend und mich von James abwendend, um mein Buch aus der Tasche zu holen. Ich gab ihm das Buch, sicherstellend, dass sich unsere Hände berührten. Er schien sich gar nicht darum zu kümmern. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. „Wow, heute Nacht ist es wunderschön!" James sah auf.

„Gute Bedingungen für Quidditch.", stimmte er zu. Er blinzelte. „Großartig, morgen wird es klar werden, aber es wird dennoch frisch sein. Perfekt fürs Training."

Jaah, _nicht_ die Antwort, die ich mir erhofft hatte, aber ich lächelte dennoch. Dann lehnte ich mich über das Buch, mein Gesicht absichtlich nahe seinem. Er roch wirklich gut. Besser als sein Umhang. Er roch nach Seife und dem Geruch von den Ländereien und außerdem auch noch nach Parfum. Ich höre mich wie ein Pirschjäger an… hm. Wie auch immer, es schien ihn weder zu stören, noch aufzufallen.

„OK, der Planet Venus wurde nach-", fing er an, während er sich die Seite im Buch durchlas.

„-der Göttin der Liebe in der römischen Mythologie benannt." Ich lächelte und James nickte.

„Jaah. Also wer schreibt? Du solltest schreiben, weil meine Handschrift nicht so schön ist."

Ich war ein wenig überrumpelt, dass er nicht sofort springen und mir seine Gefühle gestehen würde – falls er die noch für mich besaß – und dann noch die Sache mit Venus.

„Deine Handschrift ist gar nicht _so_ schlecht, Jamie", sagte ich, die Feder nehmend. James wich zurück, sodass er mich voll und ganz, mit einer Augenbraue hochgezogen, betrachten konnte.

„Jamie? Wann hast du angefangen mich **Jamie** zu nennen?" Ich fing innerlich an panisch zu werden.

„Es ist spät!", sagte ich, das Pergament wendend. Eine gute Ausrede… Wenn nicht, dann hat James es einfach abgeschüttelt. Ich entschloss mich für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr mit James zu flirten.

_Mittwoch, _

_Mädchentoilette_

_3:05_

Ich hab die Erlaubnis von Drip bekommen, auf die Toilette zu gehen. Nun ja, Dani und Liz haben es herausgefunden, wirklich. Nach Astronomie, ich machte mich gerade fürs Bett fertig und als ich aus dem Badezimmer herauskam, lehnten sie gegen ihre Himmelbetten mit einem großen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Lily, Lily, Lily.", sagte Liz, die versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war einfach nicht zu übersehen.

„Jaah?", fragte ich, während ich meine Haare trocken hexte.

„Du magst James.", sagte Dani, ihre Wangen leuchteten. Ich starrte sie an.

„Was, ich weiß nicht-"

„Die Katze ist aus dem Sack, Lily.", sagte Liz, ihre Hand hebend.

„Die kleine Show, die du gerade in Astronomie abgezogen hast, hat uns bestätigt, dass du sichtlich an James interessiert bist.", informierte mich Dani.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür!", seufzte ich und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. „Ist das wirklich so offensichtlich?", fragte ich beunruhigt. Dani schüttelte den Kopf, während Liz antwortete.

„Nicht für Jungs. Und auch nicht für die meisten Mädchen. Aber das Gryffindor Haus… wir sind alle ziemlich misstrauisch. Und wir haben Recht!"

„Das kann man nicht sagen!", sagte ich schnell.

„Naja, noch nicht.", sagte Dani achselzuckend. „Wir müssen uns jetzt nur anstrengen und James dazu bekommen, dich zum – sagen wir mal – millionsten Mal zu fragen, ob du mit ihm ausgehst…"

„Das erste Mal in diesem Jahr.", stellte Liz heraus. Sie unterhielten sich noch weiter, doch ich schlief schnell ein.

Ich sollte jetzt besser zurück zum Unterricht gehen…

_Donnerstag, _

_Mittagessen_

_12:09_

Keine Pläne für James bis jetzt… Liz und Dani sagten ich soll das alles lässig angehen und so tun, als würde ich ihn nicht mögen.

Dinge sind viel einfachen zu erledigen, wenn du nicht versuchst sie andauernd zu machen. Normal handeln, wenn du daran denkst normal zu handeln – naja, das ist nicht normal und außerdem ist es sehr schwer!

Wie auch immer, James und ich haben uns in Verwandlung ein wenig unterhalten und er hat mir gesagt, dass ich den Zauberstab falsch halte. Danach habe ich den Spruch richtig hinbekommen und 10 Punkte für Gryffindor bekommen. James schenkte mir sein schiefes Lächeln, zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben und zwinkerte mir zu.

Guter Fortschritt, würd ich mal sagen.

_12:18_

Wenn ich glaube, dass das zu einer Beziehung führt, dann bin ich echt Mitleid erregend… Oh nun ja. Immerhin wissen Dani und Liz nun davon, dann werde ich immerhin nicht verrückt werden.

_Freitag, _

_Mädchenschlafsaal_

_12:04_

Muss zuviel planen. Hab den ganzen Tag keine Zeit, was zu schreiben. Muss den Plan noch ein wenig ausbauen. Montag geht's wieder los. Muss das ganze Wochenende Hausaufgaben machen Und natürlich planen.

_Samstag, 26. Oktober_

_Verstecken vor Liz und Dani in einem Besenschrank gegenüber dem Troll Bild_

_3:03_

Ey. Ich war gestern Nacht nicht betrunken, nur ziemlich müde. Wer wusste denn, dass es so schwer war, einen Jungen dazu zubekommen einen zu mögen? Ich dachte, dass du nur die richtigen Pheromone aussenden musst und das war es dann, aber wie es scheint, lag ich da falsch.

Ich glaube, sie kommen. Ich schau mal durchs Schlüsselloch.

_Mädchenschlafsaal_

_5:06_

Nun ja.

Die Person vor der Tür waren nicht Liz oder Dani.

Es war James.

Er öffnete die Tür und sah mich überrascht und verwirrt an.

„Lily…", sagte er mit einer komischen Stimme. Er fing an irgendetwas zu murmeln, was ich davon verstand, war etwa das: „Nein, nein, daran hätte ich nicht gedacht… Ich meine, irgendwie schon, aber eher an anderen Tagen, aber ich hab sie _heute_ nicht gefragt, hier zu erscheinen – ich hätte nicht einmal gedacht, dass das klappt! Mann, wenn ich das gewusst hätte… wow, das ist großartig. Das kann nicht die echte Lily sein, weil… hm, vielleicht schon, weil sie sieht verwirrt aus…"

„James?", fragte ich. Er schrak auf und sah zu mir runter.

„Bist du die echte Lily?", fragte er schnell. Ich nickte.

„Ähm, jaah."

„Sag etwas, was du sonst immer sagen würdest, scheinbar echte Lily.", befahl er. Buchstäblich, als sei er ein General.

„Ähm… Du solltest ein besseres Beispiel für die Vertrauensschüler sein!"

„Jeder weiß, dass Lily das sagen würde.", sagte er, seine Augen zusammenziehend.

„James, geh weg von meinem Gesicht, du dummer Idiot!", sagte ich müde.

„OK, ja, du bist die echte Lily.", sagte er grinsend. Diesen Kommentar überhörte ich schnell. „Nun, was machst du indem Raum der- Ich meine in diesem Besenschrank?"

„Mich vor Liz und Dani verstecken.", sagte ich, die Halle rauf und runter schauend. Ich sah sie um eine Ecke kommen. Sie sahen gerade in die andere Richtung. Ich griff James' T-Shirt und zog ihn in den Besenschrank.

„Wir gehen aber ran, nicht wahr, Miss Evans? Wenn das nicht mal gegen die Schulregeln verstößt.", sagte er. Ich hörte sein süffisantes Grinsen. Oh, ich hörte es.

„Shh!", flüsterte ich. „Ich verstecke mich, du erinnerst dich?" James und ich waren ziemlich eingeengt in dem Besenschrank und unsere Körper waren aneinander gepresst.

„Kannst du ihn nicht größer machen?", atmete James schwer.

„Das ist ein Besenschrank, James.", zischte ich.

„Nein, es ist der Raum der-", fing er an, doch ich hielt ihm den Mund zu. Ich hörte Liz und Dani vor der Tür anhalten. „Oh super, sie reden.", murmelte er. „Mach es dir bequem, das kann dauern." Er bewegte seinen Körper hin und her und schließlich hatten wir doch ein wenig mehr Platz, aber nicht viel mehr. Ich konnte seinen Atem noch immer spüren und unsere Finger berührten sich.

Ein paar Augenblicke später gingen Liz und Dani weiter und James bewegte sich vorwärts, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Lily – warum hast du nicht einfach an eine Tür gedacht, die von außen verschlossen ist?", sagte James mit den Zähnen knirschend.

„Was meinst du damit? An etwas denken?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, du Dummkopf. Er verändert sich in was immer du gerade brauchst. Und ehrlich, wenn man sich versteckt, dann sollte man die Tür von innen verschließen können. Nun müssen wir warten, bis uns jemand hier raus holt!"

„Wir könnten es mit ein paar Sprüchen versuchen.", versuchte ich. James holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und versuchte ein paar Zaubersprüche.

„Mach du mal, du bist besser als ich." Doch selbst meine bezaubernden Sprüche konnten uns da nicht rausholen. James lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. „Kommst du oft hierher?" Ich ignorierte ihn, was sehr schwer war, wenn man beachtete, dass sein Mund genau gegenüber meinem Gesicht war. „Ey, wie kannst du NICHT wissen, dass das hier der Raum der Wünsch ist?"

„Ich laufe nicht die ganze Nach in der Schule herum, um Geheimgänge zu finden.", gab ich zurück.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte James schockiert.

„Glückstreffer.", murmelte ich trocken. „Sterben wir hier drinnen, oder was?"

„Nun ja. Vielleicht nicht. Sirius hat die Karte- er hat so ein Teil, womit er sehen kann, wo wir sind…" Plötzlich zog James die Luft scharf ein. „Verdammt!"

„Was?"

„Naja, wenn Sirius sieht, dass du und ich… zusammen… hier drin sind… wird er, ähm… vermuten, dass wir nicht… gestört werden wollen!" Seine Stimme stieg um eine Oktave an, als er den Satz beendet hatte.

„Großartig!", grummelte ich. „Warum müssen alle Jungs pervers sein?"

„Warum müssen alle Mädchen immer auf ihr Aussehen achten?", gab James mit einer kalten Stimme zurück.

„Ich nicht!", sagte ich, zurückschreckend. Er lachte auf, wobei sich meine Haare bewegten.

„Lily, erklär das von Montag, bitte! Warum hast du dich so angezogen?"

„Oh!", sagte ich still. „Ich wollte einen Jungen beeindrucken." James stieß ein sanftes Lachen aus.

„Du selbst zu sein, beeindruckt ihn am Meisten. Wenn er nicht sieht, dass du so schon wunderschön bist, Lily Evans, und wenn er dich nicht liebt, für das, was du bist, dann verdient er dich nicht."

„Du weißt doch nicht einmal, wer er ist.", sagte ich, dankbar, dass es dunkel war und er nicht sehen konnte, dass ich errötete – er konnte die Hitze wahrscheinlich spüren.

„Das muss ich auch nicht, weil ich weiß, dass er dich nicht verdient, Lily."

„Wie?"

„Weil dich kein Junge verdient.", sagte er einfach, jedoch wortgewandt. Als sei es nichts Besonderes für ihn. Ich denke, dass er mich trotzdem noch mag… Ich meine, warum würde er all das sagen…

„Willst du wissen, wer es ist?"

„Nun ja, wir haben wohl genügend Zeit hier drinnen.", sagte James lässig. „Also, warum nicht? Sag mir, wer der Glückliche ist."

Ich nahm meine Hand unter meine Nase und vor meinen Mund, dann murmelte ich. „Du." Ich spürte, wie James plötzlich zusammenzuckte.

„Ich?"

„Ja.", sagte ich, wobei meine Stimme brach. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Demütigung… Ich war gefangen.

„Ist das dein ernst? Oder möchtest du nur geküsst werden, bevor du in diesem Besenschrank stirbst?", fragte er mich.

„Das ist mein ernst!"

„Wie lange schon?", fragte er weiter.

„Zug." Er pfiff leise.

„Die ganze Zeit schon… Ich wollte dich schon aufgeben… Ich bin nie wirklich über dich hinweggekommen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.", schwafelte er. Ich spürte plötzlich zwei starke Arme um mich, die mich näher an James heranzogen (was nicht viel näher war). Ich spürte eine Hand mein Kinn suchend und die andere näher an ihn heranziehend. Wir waren kurz davor uns zu küssen.

Und genau in diesem Moment öffnete Liz die Tür.

_Sonntag, _

_Seeseite_

_12:01_

Liz hat das wohl falsch verstanden. Naja eigentlich doch nicht.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte sie schließlich. James ließ mich los und ging aus dem Besenschrank.

„Nein, ich will hier nicht wieder eingesperrt werden. Ähm, wir sehen uns, Lily." Dann ging er weg, eine Hand in seinen Haaren, die andere in seiner Tasche. Ich sah, wie er den Kop ein paar Mal schüttelte.

„Gibt es ein _SCHLECHTERES_ Timing?", fragte ich.

„Sorry! Merlin, du hast das alles selbst hinbekommen-", fing Liz an.

„Eigentlich." Ich lächelte. „habe ich mich vor euch beiden versteckt." Auch Liz lächelte jetzt.

„Siehst du, wir haben DOCH geholfen."

Heute Morgen beim Frühstück hat mir James eine Nachricht gegeben, auf der es hieß, dass ich ihn unter diesem Baum hier treffen sollte. Um 12:15. Jetzt ist es 12:13, also sollte ich besser aufhören.

_Schlafsaal_

_3:30_

James kam auf mich zu, seine schwarzen Haare verwehten ihm Wind. Er lächelte schüchtern und schaute auf den Boden, als er vor mir stand.

„Hey, Lily.", sagte er, mit einem Schuh auf den Boden hackend. James – schüchtern? Wow.

„Hey, James!", sagte ich, aufstehend.

„Hast du das alles wirklich ernst gemeint, was du gestern im Besenschrank gesagt hast?", hastete er. Ich nickte und sah in seine Augen. Sie waren dunkler als sonst. Er lächelte langsam und kam noch einen Schritt näher.

„Du versteckst dich doch nicht vor Liz oder Danielle, oder?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Ähm, nein, warum?", fragte ich verwirrt. Er legte eine Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und die andere an meine Hüfte.

„Viel einfacher im Licht.", kommentierte er, bevor er mich küsste.

Das ist wohl der _beste_ Anfang, den ich je erlebt habe.

In Liebe,

Lily

**Zwischendurch bei James**

VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE, MANN! LILY EVANS KAM VORBEI! WIR HABEN UNS GEKÜSST! SIE IST MIR! DAS IST DER BESTE TAG, DEN ICH JE HATTE! Ich hab sogar Sirius meine ganzen Stinkbomben gegeben, so glücklich bin ich.

Wenn die ganze Euphorie mal vorbei ist, werde ich sie zurückfordern…

Ich glaube, dass keiner versteht, warum ich so glücklich bin! Ich könnte einen Freudentanz aufführen, und ich bin nicht einmal Ire!

Bin beim Abendessen, sitze neben meiner Lily Blume!

-der glücklichste Trottel der Welt


	11. Der letzte Eintrag

**Der letzte Eintrag**

**General Point of View**

Lily betrat den Eingangsbereich von ihrem und James zu Hause. Sie hielt an und betrachtete die starken Eichenbalken an der Decke, die das Haus abstützten. Sie waren stark, wie James, wie sie. sie waren seit Kurzem verheiratet, hatten schon so viel wegen dem Orden durchleben müssen. James trat hinter sie, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und, ein wenig krumm dastehend, platzierte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf. Er lächelte.

„Es ist uns.", sagte er ruhig, sie näher an sich heranziehend. Sie nickte, trotz seines Kinns.

„Uns." James Augen begutachteten das neue Haus. Es war genau neben Sirius – der endlich aus dem Haus der Potters auszogen war, da es durch James Abwesenheit ein wenig unangenehm war.

„Es hilft vielleicht, wenn wir hineingehen.", sagte er Lily. Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass James Kopf ein wenig nach unten plumpste. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie drehte sich um, ihre Haare wehten ihr ins Gesicht.

„James.", sagte sie, unmöglich die Aufregung aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten. „Das ist unser Haus!" Sie stürmte hinein und James nickte.

„_Jaaaaaaaah_.", sagte James. „Jaah, ich weiß, es hat mich auch ein-"

„James, wir sind verheiratet! Das ist unser _Haus_!", sagte Lily, auf der Couch landend. James nickte wieder.

„Wie oft willst du mir diese Information noch mitteilen… Warum wiederholst du das andauernd?" Lily lächelte ihn an und schaute nach oben, ihren Kopf schüttelnd.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte sie. James setzte sich neben sie und legte seine Füße auf den Couchtisch. Lily schüttelte schon wieder den Kopf, dieses Mal jedoch mit schimpfender Absicht. Sie schob seine Beine weg. „Nein!", sagte sie, ihn ansehend. James sah sie ungläubig an.

„Lily, das ist unser Haus!", jammerte er.

„Uh huh!", nickte Lily. „Und ich bestimme die Regeln." James lehnte sich zurück und murmelte ein wenig vor sich hin. Lily lachte. „Sollen wir etwas Essen gehen?" James wurde schlagartig wieder munter.

„OK.", sagte er. „Wohin?", fragte er sich aufsetzend.

„Wähl du!", sagte Lily wohltätig.

„Ähm…", sagte James, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Wie wäre es mit… Charlie's?"

„Nein.", sagte Lily.

„OK. Dann… Allivans?"

„Nee."

„Green Tavern?"

„Nicht heute.", sagte Lily, nach einigen Sekunden.

„Weißt du.", fing James ein wenig sauer an. „Ich sehe wirklich keinen Grund darin dir irgendetwas vorzuschlagen, wenn du sowieso immer nein sagst!" Lily lächelte ihn an.

„James, wähl doch einfach etwas aus, dass ich mag." James rollte mit den Augen und murmelte wirres Zeug, was keiner verstand. „Na schön, ich mache was zu essen.", sagte Lily, stand auf und ging in die Küche.

„Lass deinen Zauberstab nicht Feuer fangen!", rief ihr James nach. Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ey! Wer würde jemals Sirius Black aussperren?", rief Sirius durch die Tür. James öffnete die Tür mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs.

„So ziemlich jeder in der ganzen Welt, Kumpel. Ich habe gehört, das Ministerium will ein neues Gesetz herausbringen, dass Sirius Black nicht raus darf, wenn irgendwo Dementoren rumgeistern.", grinste James ihn an. Sirius schnaubte los.

„Oh ja, als ob das jemals passieren würde.", sagte er, sich auf die Couch setzend. „Hey Lust auf eine Spritztour mit meinem Motorrad?" James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geht nicht. Abendessen."

„Hmm.", sagte Sirius, sich zurücklehnend und seine Hände an den Hinterkopf legend. „Perfektes Timing für mich." James grinste.

„Hey Lily. Sirius ist hier.", rief er in die Küche und legte seine Füße wieder auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Lily. „Er macht noch mehr Krach als du. Und nimm die Füße vom Tisch!" Sirius blinzelte, als James die Füße sofort vom Tisch nahm.

„Wow! Wie hat sie das geschafft?"

„Hey, sie war schon immer bezaubernd, sie ist ja auch meine Frau.", sagte James großspurig.

„Du bist so arm dran, Kumpel.", seufzte Sirius traurig. „Das ist wirklich nicht schön mit anzusehen."

„Ich bin nicht arm-"

„Hey Jimmy?", rief Lily aus der Küche.

„Jaah?", antwortete er, Sirius schlagend, da er ihn wegen seines Spitznamens auslachte.

„Könntest du ins Esszimmer gehen und die schönen Teller herausholen?", fragte sie. „Und deck den Tisch dann für mich, ja? Oh, wo du schon mal dabei bist, bringst du den Müll raus?" James sah einen Moment nach unten, Sirius kichern ignorierend, das durch ein Kissen von der Couch unterdrückt wurden.

„Ich bin nicht arm dran, ich bin verliebt!", sagte James stolz. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Hey, Sirius?", kam es von Lily aus der Küche?

„Ja, Lily Blume?", antwortete er süß.

„Du kannst James helfen."

„Natürlich."

„OK, das ist traurig, Kumpel. Du wirst von _meiner_ Frau herumkommandiert.", sagte James, der es nicht glauben konnte.

„Ich bin hilfsbereit."

„Sieh es ein, wir sind beide arm dran.", sagte James traurig.

„Oh, das ist wahr.", stimmte Sirius zu, während sie beide ins Esszimmer gingen. „Hey, wann bekommt ihr denn endlich mal ein Kind? Ich will der coole Onkel Sirius, König der Kinder, werden!"

„Netter Name, aber das geht dich nichts an.", gab James kühl zurück. Sirius schubste ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass du schon _darüber_ nachdenkst, seit… du Lily magst." James schubste ihn zurück.

„Vielleicht. Aber das ist immer noch kein Thema, über das ich mit dir reden werde!"

„Na, dann sag mir, wenn sie schwanger ist!", sagte Sirius.

„Ich denke, dass du das schon mitbekommen wirst.", sagte James, eine Kiste öffnend und hineinsehend.

„Wie?", fragte Sirius.

„Ihr Bauch wird sich mächtig ausdehnen!", sagte James trocken und stand auf. „Wie auch immer, König der Kinder, schau doch mal in den Kisten nach.", sagte James auf ein paar Kisten an der Wand zeigend.

„Warum holst du dir keinen Hauselfen?", grummelte Sirius. James lachte.

„Du kannst dir nicht einfach einen _holen_! Das weißt du, Alter!"

„Hey, ich kann Kreacher meinetwegen rauswerfen. So viel bedeutet ihr beiden mir, siehst du!", sagte Sirius wohltätig. James drehte sich um und sah Sirius an.

„Kumpel, ich war schon bei dir zu Hause. Ich weiß, wie dieser Hauself drauf ist. Er verarscht doch alle. Und wenn deine Mutter stirbt… dann wird er… was ist schlimmer als verrückt werden?", fragte sich James.

„Böse werden.", fügte Sirius erbittert hinzu. „Hey, das sind die Teller!", sagte James, über Sirius Schulter schauend.

„Jaah.", sagte er. „Komm schon, wir sollten den Tisch decken."

„Stell doch jemanden ein!", bat Sirius an, während er die Kiste näher an den Tisch rückte. James lachte.

„Hey, ich bring den Müll raus und du deckst den Tisch.", sagte James und ging in die Küche. Er betrat die Küche und sah, wie Lily ein Heft las, während sie etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab umrührte. „Hey Lily.", sagte James, auf den Müll zugehend. Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und schon war der Müll verschwunden.

„Hey", sagte sie abwesend. „Danke, dass du mir hilfst."

„Kein Problem.", sagte James. „Sirius deckt den Tisch."

„OK.", sagte Lily und wandte sich wieder ihrer Schüssel zu. James schüttelte seinen Kopf, verwuschelte seine Haare und ging zurück ins Esszimmer.

„Bastard!", sagte Sirius giftig, als er wieder eintrat. Sirius saß am Tisch, der komplett gedeckt war, seine Arme hatte er gekreuzt und sein Kinn lag auf ihnen. James starrte ihn an.

„Warum bin ich _jetzt_ ein Bastard?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Alter, du lässt mich den Tisch decken ohne zu zaubern! Du hast _den Müll herausgebracht_? Du hast ihn weggezaubert!", grummelte Sirius.

„Also ist es meine Schuld, dass du zu dämlich dafür bist, Magie zu benutzen?", fragte sich James, sich neben ihn setzend. Sirius starrte ihn an. „Tut mir Leid, Tatze." Sirius seufzte laut.

„Schon in Ordnung.", sagte er schließlich. James schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich ist es das."

„Ich verhungere gleich noch…", fügte Sirius hastig hinzu.

„Natürlich.", antwortete James gleichmäßig, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Sie starrten sich an, lehnten sich nach vorne und schauten in die Küche.

„Ich komme.", sagte Lily, die sah, wie sie von beiden verantwortungsvoll angesehen wurde.

„Lily.", sagte Sirius, als sie mit einem Tablett voller Essen ins Esszimmer kam. „Wann bekommst du ein Kind?" James verschluckte sich, sodass ihm der Schluck Butterbier aus der Nase wieder herauskam und Lily blieb abrupt stehen, leicht errötet. „James wollte es mir nicht sagen." Sirius stieß James vorwurfsvoll an. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lachte verlegen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius, aber wenn es so weit ist, dann lass ich es dich als Erstes wissen, OK?"

„Noch vor James?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt.

„Ähm, nein.", sagte Lily, rot werdend und James anstarrend, doch Sirius bekam von alldem nichts mit, nahm einen Schluck Butterbier und kicherte in sein Essen. Zehn Minuten später, als James noch immer rot war, sah Sirius ihn an, sein Essen langsam kauend und seine dunklen Augenbrauen zusammenziehend.

„James, Alter, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein wenig rot aus…"

„Bestens.", sagte James, sarkastisch lächelnd. Sirius nickte, aß dann aber schnell weiter.

**Lilys Tagebuch**

_Halloween_

_Godric's Hollow_

_9:00_

Ich habe den kleinen Harry gerade ins Bett gebracht. Das war sein erstes Halloween. Er war so beneidenswert. James hatte seine alten Quidditch Sachen an und Harry trug auch Quidditch Sachen, die James ihm _unbedingt_ kaufen musste. James hatte Harry und ihm den Zauber aufgelegt, damit sie wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit nach draußen gehen konnten, und sie sind auf seinem Besen geflogen. James ist ziemlich aufgeregt im Moment. Er kam mit geröteten Wangen nach Hause und Harry lachte komisch. Es war einfach nur bezaubernd. Harry ähnelt seinem Vater immer mehr, und das schon in seinem Alter, er ist ja erst ein Jahr alt. Letztens musste ich ihn sogar von James verehrtem Besen wegholen. James lachte nur und ließ ihn ein wenig über der Erde schweben, während er Harry auf dem Besen festhielt. Wie auch immer, ich habe ein Foto von den beiden gemacht, als sie hereinkamen. Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten, bis es entwickelt ist.

Wir sind nun hierher gekommen, um uns vor Voldemort zu verstecken. Dumbledore sagte, dass er vielleicht hinter uns her sei, aber ich glaube, dass er damit irgendetwas anderes meinte. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen, so, als sei er erschrocken und traurig zur gleichen Zeit. Er sah Harry an, wobei seine Augen traurig blinzelten, als er uns dies erzählte. Harry lächelte bloß und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Dumbledore legte ein Zitronenbonbon hinein und ging.

Das war nun ein Monat her. Wir sind sicher, doch James prüft immer wieder die Türen, lernt Flüche und andere Zaubersprüche, doch die meiste Zeit verbringt er mit Harry. Er erzählt ihm wichtige Dinge, naja, meistens. Manchmal geht es um Quidditch, oder Geheimgänge in Hogwarts. Einmal habe ich ihn sogar erwischt, als er ein Stück Pergament in der Hand hielt, das die Grundrisse von Hogwarts zeigte. Er zeichnete überall Linien hin und zeigte es dann Harry. Harry kicherte und griff nach James Brille. Er ließ Harry mit seiner Brille spielen, während er sich weiter über das Blatt Pergament lehnte und, seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, dabei etwas murmelte, dann markierte er das Pergamentblatt und sagte Harry, was er da tat. Als er mich dann plötzlich bemerkte, sagte er zu Harry, während er sich seine Brille wieder aufsetzte: „Und so machst du einen richtigen Patronus." Ich rollte mit den Augen und ging aus dem Zimmer, dann hörte ich ihn flüstern: „Oh, das war knapp. Du hast es fast geschafft, Kleiner."

Manchmal erzählte er ihm von Dingen, die er gelernt hatte, Moral und so weiter. Es ist schon fast so, als glaube er nicht, dass er lange genug da ist, um Harry das alles zu erklären, wenn er älter ist. Das macht mir schon ein wenig Angst, denn James hatte immer schon eine düstere Vorahnung von dem, was später einmal geschah – fast so als sei er ein Seher. Er hat das in seinem Blut, also sollte Harry das von ihm geerbt haben.

Sirius kam letzten Abend vorbei und er und James unterhielten sich leise, bevor sich Sirius Harry schnappte und ein wenig mit ihm spielte, dann, nachdem er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte und James die Hand schüttelte, ging er. Das macht er jeden Tag. Ich frage mich immer wieder, worüber sie sich unterhalten, doch ich habe aufgehört James zu fragen. Er will es mir nicht verraten.

Harry sieht seinem Vater so ähnlich, außer den Augen, die hat er von mir. Vielleicht hat er ja auch die Eigenschaften von James als Seher. Er wird sicher mal ein guter Junge werden, wenn er älter wird.

James ruft irgendetwas… Er scheint irgendwie panisch zu sein. Ich kann nichts verstehen, außer: „Lily… hier! Harry!"

Er kommt nun die Treppe heraufgestürmt. Ich schau mal nach, was er hat.

In Liebe,

_Lily_

**General Point of View**

James hatte die Tür regelrecht aufgerissen. Er starrte Lily an, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und geschockt.

„_Er_ ist hier!", sagte er monoton flüsternd. Seine Augen wanderten zu Harry. Er lehnte sich über die Wiege und küsste ihn. Er strich Harry die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Dann stellte er sich wieder gerade hin und sah Lil an. „Lily, nimm Harry…", zögerte James und fuhr dann fort. „Lily, nimm Harry und geh. Ich werde ihn zurückhalten." Lily starrte ihn nur an.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen.", brach es aus Lily heraus. James zog sie rau zur Wiege.

„Verdammt, Lily, nimm Harry. Ich sterbe lieber, wenn ich dafür euer Leben retten kann."

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen!", wiederholte Lily. James sah sie kläglich an.

„Du musst, Lily! Für Harry! Für den Orden! **Bitte**!"

„Nein!", schrie Lily. Die Haustür unten explodierte. James hielt seinen Zauberstab nun höher und Lily holte auch ihren heraus.

„Das Fenster, Lily. Bitte geh!", flüsterte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und kam auf ihn zu. Er küsste sie einen Moment lang und sah dann zu Harry hinunter. „Ich werde ich aufhalten, nimm Harry.", sagte er. Er wandte sich der Wiege zu. „Ich liebe dich, Harry James Potter. Du wirst einmal ein ganz bezaubernder Junge werden, und dazu noch ein großartiger Zauberer, Harry." Er sah Lily an. „Ich liebe dich mehr, als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst" Er strich sich nervös durch die Haare und ging dann die Treppe hinunter.

Für einige Minuten konnte Lily nichts als Schreie hören und sah grelle Lichter aufblitzen, bevor ein grüner Lichtstrahl um die Ecke blitzte. Lily fühlte sich der Ohnmacht nahe und lehnte sich über Harrys Wiege.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie und vollzog den alten, ja uralten und fast schon vergessenen Zauberspruch. Sie drehte sich zur Tür und starrte dem Bösen ins Gesicht. „Nicht Harry, bitte! Nicht Harry! Töte mich, aber bitte nicht Harry…", schrie sie mutig.

„Geh beiseite, dummes Mädchen!", sagte Voldemort. Doch Lily stand weiterhin beschützend vor der Grippe und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Nein, töte Harry nicht! Töte mich! Nimm mich anstatt seiner!" Sie sah noch einmal ein letztes Mal hinab zu Harry, dann ging sie weg von der Wiege und hob ihren Zauberstab. Harry war das letzte, was sie sah. Das Haus wurde in Trümmern zurückgelassen.

**James' letzte Gedanken**

_Ich werde ich nicht aufwachsen sehen._

_Ich werde nicht sehen, wie er Quidditch spielt._

_Ich werde ihm nie helfen können!_

_Ich sterbe._

_Warum? Warum hat Peter das getan?_

_Oh Merlin, bitte verurteile nicht Sirius…_

_Sirius, bitte, finde ihn und sei ein guter Vater für ihn. Erzähl ihm von mir._

_Ich werde meinen Sohn vermissen._

Er machte eine Pause und hörte auf, über sich nachzudenken. Sein letzter Gedanke war:

_Ich werde sterben, damit mein Sohn leben kann, das ist mehr, als ich ihm jemals geben kann, wenn ich leben würde._

**E N D E**


End file.
